What I Loved
by pikajow
Summary: Birth, growth, sold, owned. This was the life of a neko. No exceptions, no easy way out, no death. They prospered with the help of mankind, birthing more so their race will never disappear. Born as a neko, Ichigo is forced into this life of misery, forever tied to the man with the highest bid. He just wished it hadn't been Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.
1. Chapter 1

A Bleach Fanfic

Chapter 1

Summary: Birth, growth, sold, then owned. This was the life of a neko. No exceptions, no easy way out, no death. They prospered with the help of mankind, birthing more so their race would never disappear. Born as a neko, Ichigo is forced into this life of misery, forever tied to the man with the highest bid. He just wished it hadn't been Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

There were lines and lines of children and women, the men put in different pens as the shouts from the many humans outside rang, the stomping of their feet rattling the worn through floorboards of the pens, frightening many children who had the unfortunate luck of being chosen too soon. Their bodies have prospered, but hidden from humanity for so long, their minds have yet to. Some, who had the unfortunate fate to meet their owners before they were given to them already knew the cruelty that was life. The pain of knowing that the person who stood in front of you would soon have full control over you, would soon own your body and dirty it with their seed so the race they call family can continue to prosper. Ichigo knew all to well how depressing and messed up the life of a neko could be. His body, riddled with scars that told many stories of what he was put through to prepare for this turn in his life. Not one he regretted, but every single one he could no longer bare to see. His eyes, the molten honey that had hypnotized many were no longer burning, void of heat and life. They portrayed the death he was never to be granted, for a neko never dies, their bodies the soul, and the soul their vessel. They were immortal to all, beings that were once demon's that were hunted down. But not anymore.

Ichigo watched the humans swarm from the crack in the wood wall, their thoughts held in their eyes as women and children went first. A young girl he had never met before in his time in the area he had grew up in showed no fear as she stood before the men and women who whistled and hollered at her, her grey eyes watching them carelessly like as if she had better things to do in her spare time. Ichigo smirked at her fight, knowing how far that would bring her in this life. She was sharp, tough, and smart, all things she carried on her shoulders to show other's the demon side she has yet to shed. Ichigo's smirk fell slightly. With the person who buys her, not all are so diligent enough to let that fight last. For all must struggle before they die. Ichigo looked away when the rope around her neck was pulled, the signal that someone had been caught in the eye of the seller's favor. Many men and woman began to scream in outrage, light footsteps as she was guided off the stage, Ichigo closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall. He would have to wait till everyone has left before the man who had claimed him would come to receive him, the underhanded dealing of the seller on a need to know basis.

Knowing it was going to take a long time before the place was to be cleared, Ichigo decided to think over everything. His mother, his father, his sisters. His mother had been human he knew, and died when he had been nine. Most neko's, even though birthed from a human, never created any true ties with the human, mother or father. But he had. She had been the first person he knew who treated neko's like they belonged. Not like the demon's or the birthing machine's human's had made them in to. She had loved him, cherished him with all her heart. She put a smile on his face, gave him a reason to laugh and be happy. She had been the main part of the family, the one person who kept everything together. When she died, it affected everyone. Isshin, his father had been severely affected, and even though he carried the playfully aggressive nature of neko and tried to remain happy, Ichigo knew it was only to hide his true feelings from his offspring.

Karin, the name brought a smirk to his lips. Like the girl who he had just saw, she was strong. Out-spoken and authoritative, she was the symbol of neko pride. She would not be brung down, she would fight tooth and nail then to bow to the rules of society. And in her fight for freedom, she ran away after the death of their mother, Yuzu by her side. She had ran away to America, where neko's and human's lived alongside each other with a choice of who they would to bare offspring with. She had sent him a post card, the picture one of palm tree's she called them and a beach that stretched for miles, the sand looking hot to the touch and the water warm enough to sooth any ache, the sun shining as it ventured on it's way down. The sky had been the brightest of blue's, no cloud's able to be seen. Inside she had written about everything she had experienced with our aunt and the many different foods they had tried and all the kids she could play with and how Yuzu, the shyest of the double had been faring. The last words she put he had installed in his memory, words he repeated at night to the stars, hoping she and Yuzu would hear him.

"I love you, Ichigo. Mama gives you a kiss goodnight."

The words were written but they stringed so much emotion as if she poured her heart into it so he could have that last piece of her and Yuzu. The post card he had inside the pocket of his jacket, his thumb running over the thick paper as he smiled. As long as they were okay, he felt he could face the world with a sword in his hand, all power in him as he fought off the people who tried to tear him down. But it was only a feeling. Night crawled by slowly, Ichigo watching the sky as the sun ventured down, lighting up the sky with color as one by one neko's were sold, and one by one, the human's began to drift away, ropes held in their grasps. When the door had been opened for the last time, Ichigo had been the only one left. He looked up to Urahara, the seller of his region. His cat Yoruichi walked in, his golden eyes holding deep sadness as he walked up to him, Ichigo smiling sadly as he picked him up. Urahara signaled for him to get up, his own eyes hidden. As a seller, showing affection for his merchandise caused nothing but trouble. But Urahara may have been tad of a pervert, but he cared more about neko's than he ever would admit.

To save Yoruichi from an abusive owner, in true form a neko woman, he had took her in and proclaimed she had ran away when it was time for her to get picked up. The man who's name was never mentioned in this region had almost killed him in anger. Using her own power when she found him, Yoruichi gave him a part of her, loosing her ability to stay in female humanoid form. She was the bravest of them all.

Ichigo stood up, pressing his cheek against Yoruichi's in a form of saying good bye, his legs feeling heavy as he kneeled to let him jump from his arms, Yoruichi looking back to him as he stopped his slow stride, his eyes sad as his ears twitched, separating far from each other, the only way he could show his sadness. Ichigo stood up, Yoruichi sauntering away as he walked up to Urahara, his hand stiff as he grabbed the rope. No words were spoken as Urahara guided him back to the back entrance, Ichigo's orange tail curled slightly as it hanged low, his orange ears upright as he tried to not show his fear. His palms were sweaty so he pulled them out his pockets and let the cool air dry them, swallowing as he calmed himself, furrowing his eyebrows as he frowned, his brown eyes brightening as they began to burn, recreating the molten honey that sealed off his true feelings from the world. Fifteen, and already he had become the stone wall he had created and built constantly over the years. In a strange way, he felt his mother would be proud.

When the door was opened, Ichigo had squinted to get used to the dark of the night, rising his head high as he strode forward with purpose, daring any man or woman to push him off the stool he sat high upon. Many will struggle before they die, but the struggle they preserve is what matter's the most. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"You're late Grim," Urahara informed, Ichigo's eyes snapping to him, narrowing dangerously. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was a tall man, his hair an electrifying teal blue that was spiked up in the front, a rebellious touch as the rest spiked out like a porcupines thorns. His skin was lightly tanned, his eyes a darker blue than his hair, blue tattoo's that almost appeared green on his skin were under his eyes, giving him that look that would intimidate many yet be chased by just as much. Ichigo didn't like him. He reeked of destructive behavior and sex every time he passed by or got close enough to him, like just before he came here, he had came into a willing body of another. It sickened Ichigo to know he was a human of such loose moral's, his eyes meeting his for only a second before Grimmjow looked back to Urahara as he discussed the normal rules and regulations of how one was to treat a neko in Japan. Ichigo wanted to laugh. Those rules, once a neko took the first step into any new home, would no longer exist.

Urahara handed Grimmjow the rope, tilting his head down further so his hat would conceal his eyes, Grimmjow taking full hold of it as he smirked. Urahara spoke no more, turning to leave as he ventured back into his shop. Ichigo watched him go, looking back to Grimmjow when he pulled on the rope. "Let's go Strawberry," he ordered, Ichigo frowning as he followed obediently, knowing putting up a fight here would only ensure his arrest. His struggle would start once they reached his home.

Grimmjow had a Cadillac painted in all black, his eyes bright as he turned around and untied the rope from his neck, letting it drop to the dirtied alleyway floor. "We won't be needing that, will we Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked him, Ichigo's eyebrow twitching as he bit his tongue to hold back what he wanted so badly to say. The ride to his home was silent, Grimmjow driving and sliding through traffic easily, Ichigo staring out the window as he watched the light's from street lamps go by, fear and nervousness twisting in his gut. He was capable of baring offspring he knew, his people having to evolve to keep their race from going into extinction during the many years before when they had been hunted down and murdered, and he feared more than not if Grimmjow was going to take advantage of that. He rested his head against the cold window, seeing the first droplet's of rain fall from the sky, closing his eyes.

I love you, Karin, Yuzu. Mama gives you a kiss goodnight.

Ichigo opened his eyes when they arrived at his house, not realizing he had fell asleep. He unbuckled slowly, letting the smooth material slip through his fingers as he sighed, getting out the car and stepping into the rain, Grimmjow standing behind him as he covered him with an umbrella. Ichigo put his hands in his jacket pockets as they advanced to the doorway, his breathing speeding up as he wondered what would happen when they would pass that threshold. He lowered his head, a frown permanently stained on his lips. The steps seemed to far apart, the door too close as Grimmjow got out his keys and unlocked it, pushing it open before shaking than closing the umbrella. Ichigo looked to him in a two second glance before he walked into the house, his heart in his throat as he raised his eyes slowly. The interior wasn't to fancy or too common, red carpet covering most of the floor, Ichigo wondering how it would feel against his feet as he kicked off his shoes. His tail swished back and forth lazily as he stepped into the house fully, his eyes wide as he looked around in amazement. The walls were covered in murals of different things from Japanese history to Greek mythology, the murals telling many stories as they stretched all around the house, Ichigo smirking as he waled up to a particular mural, seeing the Norse god Thor as he used his mighty hammer to strike gown Loki, his face twisted into one of pain and anger as he striked down his own brother, lightening shooting from his hammer as Loki shot out a darkness that was burned away by the light, the lightening striking his heart.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo was pulled back into reality as he turned around, meeting Grimmjow's eyes, his own hardening once again.

"It is interesting," he replied, Grimmjow snorting as he stepped onto the red carpet, walking up to Ichigo who refused to back away in intimidation, standing tall as he leveled him with his gaze. "You do not have to act tough around me Strawberry," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo's eyes narrowing. "My name is Ichigo," he replied, Grimmjow smirking as he stood beside him. "I had three men draw this for me, it's only on the level floor to awe those who enter. Upstairs is more modern. I'll show you if you would like to see," Grimmjow offered, Ichigo looking back to the mural. He would have to finish this later. "If my room is upstairs than yes," Ichigo replied, Grimmjow signaling for him to follow as he headed for the spiraling staircase, Ichigo touching his hand to the smooth mahogany as he ventured up them. There was three floors, the third the roof that was encased in glass, the second floor consisting of soft and rough shades of blue, Ichigo expecting so as he was led to his room. The door was red, contrasting vastly with the rest of the area as Grimmjow opened it, Ichigo noticing it had no lock. He felt a little uneasy by the fact but his unease was washed away as he walked into it, looking around as his frown fell. The room was consisting of shades of red and orange, the walls a blood red as the flooring was mahogany, the blinds a light shade of orange and the sheets on the bed a dark red and fading out into a light orange, a splash of purple on it as a smaller quilt like blanket was laid on the end of it, Ichigo walking further into the room as Grimmjow rested against the door frame, watching Ichigo explore lazily.

Ichigo touched the soft though itchy fabric of the the quilt, smirking slightly as he just ran his fingers over it, enjoying the texture. He looked up to the closet when he finally noticed it on the right wall of his bed, opening the double doors and walking inside, nearly on the verge of laughing as he saw all the clothes and shoes lines up and hung up neatly, hardly believing he had a walk in closet the size of his old room with a mirror on the far wall the size of his old bed. He walked out and walked to the window on the left side of his bed, opening the curtains and revealing a large window that showed the view of half of Karakura Town, though unable to see the pens. This was the rich and wealthy side, the pens would never be able to be seen from here. They were the darkest are of the slums. He sighed, looking to the stars, never being able to see them so clearly. Bright lights in the sky, each one an individual as Ichigo connected several into an elephant, smiling as he let out a deep breath.

"Do you like it?' Grimmjow asked, once again snapping Ichigo back to reality. His face hardened again, turning as he leaned against the windowsill, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is very spacious and different," he replied, Grimmjow shaking his head with a smirk. "Have you ate anything yet?" he asked, Ichigo shaking his head. "Not since this afternoon," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow signaling for him to follow as he descended down the stairs. Ichigo followed, his eyes lighting up when he was the many Japanese delicacies that were spread on the long table, walking up to it like he was hypnotized. He sat down at the end of the table, Grimmjow at the other as he rested his chin in his palm, a smirk playing on his lips. "Eat as much as you want. Than after i will show you the training room," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding as he reached for the sushi, picking up one before sniffing it, taking a small bite of it. It tasted like heaven in his mouth, such food lost to him as he put the rest in his mouth, chewing happily as he reached for another. Grimmjow watched him lazily, a smirk permanent on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Descending

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo woke up slowly to the sound of horns being blown and birds chirping. It had irritated him at first, the noise he was unused too since usually when he woke up, most people were still fast asleep. He shifted in his uncomfortable futon only to realize he wasn't in his futon. What he laid on was smooth to the touch, seeming stuffed with feathers as he turned onto his back, feeling the cool bed beneath his clothed back. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking them when they were assaulted by light. He raised his hands to rub them to rid them of the crust that had collected over night, letting his arms fall back to the bed lifelessly as he opened his eyes once again. The plaster peeling ceiling he usually woke up to was no longer there, a mirror instead in it's place. Ichigo blinked. His entire ceiling was made up of a mirror that stretched to every corner before the walls gave out to blood red painted walls. Ichigo looked back to the mirror, looking at his reflection. His trade mark ears that signaled he was a neko seemed to look more orange and upright than they have ever looked. His face was relaxed for once in a long time, like he carried no worries. He stared at his face for a long time. Had he always looked like this? No, he answered for himself, furrowing his brows as he frowned. He looked angry like that, like life had never been easy to him, and to cope with it he vowed to not smile ever again. Ichigo relaxed his face, sighing. Wasn't that the truth? He knew he could smile, but it sometimes seemed hard too, or it would like tired, like he was tired of trying.

At this turn of thought he looked away, sitting up as he looked around. He remembered the room from last night, running his fingers over the purple quilt that still laid on his bed, a frown pulling at his lips. He remembered a lot from last night. His ears drooped a little as he got out of bed and walked to the window, the blinds pulled aside. He stood by the frame, looking out to the city below. Sold. He had been sold. Ichigo touched his fingers to the glass, watching as a young neko girl walked by, a smile that appeared forced on her lips. He could see the slight roundness of her belly as she ran to a group of human girls, her smile changing into one of happiness. He sighed. Was that going to be him? The neko who forced a smile everywhere he went because his master told him too? He looked to the sky, feeling his heart bleed as he wished he could fly up to the clouds, away from it all. He was the unwilling lover of another, a fate he feared was worse than the endless sleep his ancestors had been put under, their bodies buried under the ground in coffins held down by chains, never to be able to awaken from the dreams and come back to reality.

He left the window, returning to his bed. He sat on its edge, looking around the room once again. Grimmjow was just trying to win him over with gifts and luxury he knew, feeling sick as he remembered his awe when he first entered the house. Grimmjow had won that round, but Ichigo was going to make sure he never won any other. Ichigo stood, his confidence and pride returning as he walked to the closet. His clothes from yesterday, an outfit consisting of all black to signify his ownership was taken away by Grimmjow when Ichigo took a bath in the bathroom across from his room, having asked him that when he took off his clothes if he would set them outside the door and he would put a pair of clothes out there for him to wear to bed. Maroon sweats and a gold shirt with an eagle on it along with black boxers were placed outside the door, and even though it seemed a tad over rated, Ichigo was glad Grimmjow didn't advise him to sleep naked.

He picked out salmon colored jeans with a small white belt and a white shirt with zebra patterns crossing all over it, wondering if any of the shoes would match. He chose grey sneakers with a red bottom, putting them on the bed. He looked to the door uncertainly, frowning with a sigh. Should he take another bath? He knew he took one last night but it had felt so good and he had never felt so clean. He opted to just wash up, taking his outfit with him. A red washcloth and a green toothbrush were set there for him, Ichigo looking into the hallway in confusion before looking back to the supplies. He didn't bring anything with him anyway...

When Ichigo finished he just stood there for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Not as muscular as he thought he would but it had been a while since he trained so he was not too surprised. He picked up his pajamas and opened the door, looking to see if Grimmjow was anywhere around before sneaking back into his room, throwing the clothing on the bed before sitting next to it, sighing. Why was he sneaking around? He was supposed to be fighting back, not hiding in corners. But he already knew why. He knew Grimmjow was probably just as powerful as him or even stronger, and if he wanted to fuck him, Ichigo doubted he'll ask kindly. He slammed his fist into the bed, mentally slapping himself. He was a neko, a feared demon among the human race, he shouldn't be afraid of the strength of another. Ichigo nodded his head, standing up and folding his pajamas before putting them into his closet, his stomach growling in hunger.

He groaned, putting a hand to his stomach when he remembered the delicious sushi from last night, lifting his head and sniffing the air. Okayu! His stomach growled again so Ichigo was quick to venture downstairs, sniffing the air as he tried to find the rice porridge he smelled earlier. He stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, frozen as he met the ice cold eyes of Grimmjow. "You ready?" Grimmjow asked him after a few minutes of their eyes meeting, Ichigo blinking before frowning. "Go where?" he asked, Grimmjow signaling for him to follow. Ichigo refused. "I am not going anywhere with you till you tell me where we are going," he demanded, Grimmjow throwing him an irritated glance before sighing, putting a lite cigarette into his mouth.

"Do you want to eat or not kid?" he asked, Ichigo frowning as he walked cautiously up to him, Grimmjow watching him with a lazy stare. "I am fifteen, and I am not a kid. Probably in you're human years, but not in neko years," Ichigo told him blankly, Grimmjow pulling the cigarette out of his mouth before blowing the smoke out to the side, Ichigo frowning when he smirked. "Whatever you say Strawberry," he said, Ichigo clenching his fists. "There's Okayu on the table, eat quick, we are going out today," Grimmjow told him before going upstairs, Ichigo watching him go before going to the kitchen, his stomach growling when he saw the buttered toast and Okayu lying on the table. He ate slow just to irritate the crap out of Grimmjow before washing his own dishes, hearing Grimmjow's heavy footsteps as he came down the stairs. He expected him to yell at him for taking so long but he didn't, just signaling for him to follow him to the front door. He had put a white jacket on over his black shirt, the jacket extremely small though, stopping halfway down his upper torso. He reminded Ichigo of the male strippers he saw once in a magazine Urahara had, but in hope not to be punished, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"We will be going to a few shops to shop for some clothes and other supplies you may need, so if you see a shop you would like to visit, tell me," Grimmjow told him as they buckled up their seat belts, Ichigo nodding his head before looking out the window. He could see Grimmjow's reflection in the glass, looking nothing like the man he had met before, thinking back to when he first met him.

He had been asleep in his room but was woken up by his father's booming voice. He sounded on the verge of choking somebody so Ichigo threw on a pair sweats and a wife-beater before rushing downstairs, thinking he had gotten angry at a customer. It would not be good for business if he beat up a customer. He saw his dad at the foot of the stairs and put a hand to his shoulder, his father's angry brown eyes turning to him. He moved aside so Ichigo could step off the steps fully, seeing Urahara. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing here but the wind was knocked out of his lungs when his eyes met icy cold blue. The man that stood in front of him was tall and intimidating, the ever present shark like grin pulling on his lips. Ichigo took a step back, his nostrils being filled with the scent of sex that seemed thick and heavy in the air. "Urahara what's going on," Ichigo asked when unbearable anger set in his gut, Urahara's usual smile not present.

That's when he was told he was going to be sold to him, and even though Ichigo did not show it, he was angry. His father smelled of murderous intent but he didn't react to his instinct to protect his offspring, knowing it was only the way of life. Ichigo would have gladly acted in his place.

"Strawberry, where do you want to go first?" Grimmjow asked him irritably, Ichigo looking to him with a frown. "My name is Ichigo," he told him once again, Grimmjow frowning as he put his hand to his head rest, leaning in close. Ichigo leaned away, narrowing his eyes in disgust. The smell of sex was overpowering with him this close, Ichigo wanting to cover his nose to dispel it. "Listen _Ichigo_," Grimmjow hissed, Ichigo meeting his eyes, a permanent frown placed on his lips as he thought about kicking him away. "You may not like me, and so far I don't like you're attitude either, but as far as i am concerned, we are stuck together." Grimmjow grabbed his arm roughly, ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he pulled him in close, his breath wafting over his face, Ichigo averting his eyes as he looked to the front window. They were in a parking garage he saw, wondering how long it took them to get here. How long had he spaced out?

"Learn to deal with the crap of life and stop acting like a child, it pisses me off," Grimmjow told him angrily, Ichigo unable to hold his tongue any longer as he looked back to him sharply. "Why does it piss you off huh? Because I'm not like the other wanton whore's you've fucked?" he growled, Grimmjow's frown turning into the grin he saw when he first met him. "He told me you were a tough one," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo gasping when Grimmjow put a hand to his crotch, his claws extending as he wrapped his hand around his neck, growling in warning at him. Grimmjow's grin widened as he removed his hand, though Ichigo was not so willing to release him. "I knew you weren't as submissive and quiet as you had been acting," Grimmjow proclaimed as he grabbed his wrist, Ichigo's breathing a tad faster than normal as he let him remove his hand, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's.

"If you want me to treat you how you want to be treated, speak up. I don't read minds," Grimmjow told him, his grin dying away into a smirk. Ichigo nodded, pulling his wrist free forcefully. "Well than we can start by you calling me by my name. I'm a person, not your pet," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow snorting as he moved away, unlocking his door. "Whatever Ichigo. Get out, I don't want to be out here for too long," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo frowning as he opened his door, slamming it closed. He was definitely taking a bath when they got back.

"No," Ichigo told him bluntly, Grimmjow grinning as he turned back to him. "Ichigo, we are going to be lovers. And you just laying there and taking it is not going to cut it for me," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo's cheeks turning red with embarrassment as passing neko's looked over, Ichigo punching Grimmjow's chest before pushing him into a private corner. "Shut up. And we are not going to be lover's I didn't sign up for that crap," Ichigo growled lowly at him, Grimmjow frowning. Ichigo gasped when he pulled him close up against his body, Ichigo's hands to his chest as his torso was pressed deathly close to his, baring his fangs at him angrily in warning. "You may have not signed up for it Ichigo, but it doesn't mean you're refusal will stop me from getting it through your head," Grimmjow murmured, pressing his groin closer to his.

Ichigo's snarl faltered from the contact, taking in a deep shaking breath before he got a hold of himself, pushing Grimmjow away. "Think whatever you like Grimmjow, but your words won't change my mind," Ichigo said as he stood up straight, narrowing his eyes and setting his jaw. He was a neko, not a pathetic human. "You may have bought me for you're own deeds Grimmjow," Ichigo began, his voice rough, "But as far as I am concerned, as long as I am alive and breathing, I will always have the higher power in this engagement," Ichigo's voice held finality, like he was making a promise, Grimmjow grinning at his stubbornness. "Whatever you say Ichigo," he chuckled, Ichigo gritting his teeth at how he just let what he said slide over his shoulders like dust, Grimmjow turning and putting his hands in his pants pockets, looking over his shoulder to him. "You coming Ichigo?" he asked, Ichigo frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the sex shop Grimmjow had insisted they go to. He was not going in there.

"Costume shop," Ichigo said, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. "I will not go in there, but if you are that insistent we go somewhere to prepare for the sex you will never get, I suggest a costume shop," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow grinning widely as he turned and walked back into the lobby. "Whatever you say Ichigo," Grimmjow snickered, Ichigo frowning as he jogged to catch up with him.

"Come on out Ichigo," Grimmjow coaxed from behind the curtain, Ichigo frowning as he picked at the outfit Grimmjow had picked out. His groin was squeezed into tight leather pants that started just above his pubic hairs and stretched down his long legs, clinging to his ankles. He felt he could barely move, especially with the thigh high boots he was also given. He ran a finger over the leather that covered his chest, the shirt having no sleeves and extremely short, stopping at the top of his belly button, chains around his left wrist and traveling all the way up his arm, connecting to his turtle neck collar. He looked like he belonged in a porno. He put his forehead against the back wall of the dressing room. How can he let himself be degraded so low? "I change my mind, let's just go home," Ichigo said, defeated. This was to embarrassing. "Not until you show me how that outfit looks on you," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists. "You bastard!" he growled, looking up in surprise when the curtain was pulled open.

Grimmjow stared down at him, his eyes heavy with amusement and lust, Ichigo snarling at him. "It looks good on you," Grimmjow said with a grin, Ichigo backing up when he walked into the dressing room fully, closing the curtain behind him. "I'm not afraid to fight you in public Grimmjow," Ichigo snarled, Grimmjow nodding his head. "I know you aren't. But it's fun seeing you struggle," Grimmjow said rather bluntly, Ichigo's claws extending as he growled. "Bring it on," he growled, Grimmjow smirking. "Gentleman, sadly that is forbidden in here," an employee interrupted, Ichigo snarling angrily as he pushed Grimmjow out, the employee squeaking when she was almost knocked down. "Forgive us miss, he is not the smartest of men," Ichigo apologized to her, reading her name tag. "Orihime is it?" he asked, Orihime blushing as she fiddled with her long orange hair. "Yes and it's quite alright, it's just fighting is not prohibited in this store. The clothing might get ruined and I'll get fired," she proclaimed in a rush, Ichigo giving her a small smile.

"We will be more careful next time," he promised, though secretly hoped they would never return here. Orihime smiled and nodded her head, her grey eyes shining. "Thanks, it was nice meeting you..." "Ichigo," he filled, Orihime smiling happily before strolling off, Ichigo looking back to Grimmjow angrily. But he also seemed displeased, staring angrily at Orihime as she helped a new customer. "I don't like her, don't make friends with her" he told Ichigo, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he closed the curtain and unzipped the leather shirt. "Stop being jealous, it's not like we are secretly dating behind your back," Ichigo said with a sarcastic tone, dropping the shirt to the bench and tensing when the curtain was pulled open once again. They needed lockable doors here. "If you were I would kill her than you," Grimmjow growled, Ichigo turning and frowning, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up and get out," he ordered with narrowed eyes, Grimmjow snarling before closing the curtain, not wanting to cause anymore trouble and end up not being able to buy the outfit. He had a lot of ideas that needed to be tried with an outfit such as that one.

Author's note: Happy New Year! Have fun and act stupid but not enough to get arrested XD


	3. Chapter 3: Dominant One

**Chapter 3**

Author's note: This story is not going to be updated as fast as I thought it would be, mostly because I feel old, but I'll try to not wait entire weeks just to update.

Ichigo slipped his hand beneath the bubbles, slinking it beneath the surface of the water, feeling the warmth of the water against his fingers. A towel covered his lower regions, his clothes discarded onto the toilet as he kneeled by the tub. He would take a shower, but with his ears it would be very unpleasant. He sighed, looking over his shoulder when the door was knocked on.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked loudly for the person on the other side to hear, not surprised when he heard Grimmjow's rough voice respond.

"I have to run an errand so i will be gone for about an hour. You're ass better not sneak out when I'm gone," Grimmjow told him as if he tried to intimidate him, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he stood up, letting the towel fall to the floor.

"Shut up and leave," Ichigo told him over his shoulder, looking back to the water. He lifted his leg, stepping in toe first. His body immediately throbbed in relief as he fully sank into it, some water nearly swishing over the edge as his increased mass caused it to rise, a grateful sigh leaving his lips as he put his head against the edge of the tub, closing his eyes. All the filth he felt was stuck to him from where Grimmjow had touched him was burned away, opening his eyes slowly as he looked to ceiling. The sky was painted on it, and like most of the house it seemed nearly entirely real, Ichigo trying to connect the stars. He was able to create a roaring lion, smiling before closing his eyes again, lifting his hands from beneath the water and running them down his face, his face beginning to instantly cool when he let them fall back to the water. It was quiet. His ear twitched, listening for any noise it could find, only hearing the faint tic of the grandfather clock downstairs. He splashed just to make noise, feeling a tad lonely and exposed. He decided not to spend much time in the bath, sitting on the edge of the tub as he got the soap and a washcloth. He could hear individual droplets of water slide down his skin and land on the floor and back into the large pool of water in the bath, sighing.

He cleaned himself as clean as he could possibly achieve, his skin nearly red from how hard he scrubbed himself. He slid back into the water, most of the bubbles nearly gone, only some in small patches in random places, Ichigo gathering water in his hands and splashing it against his face and neck, sitting still once again when he finished. He looked to the shampoo and conditioner he bought today, their scents of watermelon. He would have gotten the strawberry but knew Grimmjow would only tease him further till he got a reaction like he had when he had touched him. He popped the cap of the shampoo, frowning as he poured some into his hand. Why was Grimmjow so eager to get him to react that way anyway? He knew Ichigo was not afraid to fight him, so why aggravate a neko who's ancestor's were known to tear human's apart piece by piece? Did he think because they were less violent now that they would reframe from doing so? Ichigo worked the shampoo into his hair, sighing. Human's were strange.

"Please I'll have the money by Tuesday!" Nnoitra kicked the kneeling man in front of Grimmjow, Grimmjow's lips pulled into a serious though aggravated frown as his eyes lazily watched the man fall to the floor, his agonized groans like sirens to his ears.

"We agreed, Sora, that the neko we brung here was to paid off the day after it's arrival," Grimmjow told the man in a stoic voice, kneeling on one knee before lifting him by his hair, the man's gray eyes wide with fear.

"We gave you a night to experience what the neko was willing to give," Grimmjow reminded him, dropping him back to the floor, the man whimpering when Nnoitra kicked him in the gut, Grimmjow sighing as a neko dressed in a short black kimono walked into the room with a tray of knives, his short blonde hair swishing as he stopped in front of Grimmjow's desk. He spoke not a word, putting the tray on the desk before turning to leave, Nnoitra wrapping his hand around his waist, pulling his cigarette from his mouth before kissing the blonde. Grimmjow smirked as the man reached for the neko when he looked to him.

"Please, help me!" he begged, Nnoitra reaching up and tightening his hand around the neko's neck, the neko yelping as he was lifted and slammed onto the desk and the tray fell to floor with noisy clatter, his kimono only barely covering his private parts. Nnoitra smirked as the man looked at him like he was animal.

"Do you really think this loose slut is going to help you?" Nnoitra asked, the neko squeaking when Nnoitra shoved a finger up his ass, struggling weakly with a choked moan. Grimmjow snapped his fingers to signal for him to stop, not wanting to cause any more of mess he did not need.

"Release him Nnoitra and get this man out of my sight," Grimmjow told him, Nnoitra frowning as his fun was cut short.

"Stage his death so nothing will be expected," Grimmjow told him, looking to the man with a devilish grin, kicking him in the ribs and making him scream when a satisfying crack echoed throughout the room. "We can't have you're sister worry, now can we Mr. Inoue?"

Grimmjow sighed as the man and Nnoitra finally left the room, the neko seeming unfazed as he fixed his kimono. Grimmjow signaled for him to leave when he looked to him, the neko quiet as he left, closing the door softly behind him. Grimmjow sat behind his desk in his overly large chair, taking out a cigarette and lighting it before putting it between his lips, sitting back with a deep inhale as he looked to the blood stain on his new bronze tile. He sighed with a frown, blowing out the smoke before pinching the bridge of his nose. He usually would take the blonde to relieve the stress he was under, knowing he was Nnoitra's, but his willingness to spread his legs every time when asked never ceased to amuse Grimmjow. He was a slut for pleasing other's. Grimmjow tested it when he fucked him dry on his old white carpet, having to change it to the bronze tile when his blood stained it. He was just glad he was smart enough to get tile this time.

This train of thought got him to think about the very unwilling neko he had waiting at his home. He usually would not care about a neko's willingness, and had shown his past neko's no mercy. But they all had just laid there and taken it like it was life, like they had no choice. This neko was different. He was viscous and not afraid to attempt murder. Grimmjow loved that. The fight was only have the fun. He was going to let Ichigo have his way for now, only knowing the reward was only going to be that much sweeter. Grimmjow grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Ichigo frowned as he sat on his bed, the beginning of his tail agitated from where his shirt met and pants met, gritting his teeth as he stripped naked. Usually the shirt was too long or too short to agitate him, but wearing a button up shirt and dark jeans, his tail was agitated greatly. He spit into his hand, using the saliva to smooth down the agitated hair, only getting most of it down. His ears twitched when he heard the front door being slammed closed. He pulled on the pants and the button up shirt, unable to button it up before his door was opened. Grimmjow eyes met his briefly before trailing down his body, Ichigo growling at him as he grabbed a pillow and covered his exposed upper torso.

"It's called knocking!" Ichigo snarled, Grimmjow's eyes meeting his once his chest was covered, a grin stretching over his lips.

"Trying to masturbate?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo hissing angrily at him, exposing his fangs.

"I wouldn't masturbate knowing you probably have camera's in my room to spy on me!" Ichigo spat, Grimmjow's grin only growing.

"I don't sadly," he informed, walking fully into his room, Ichigo getting off his bed as he dropped the pillow, his claws extending as he smelt arousal waft off him in waves. He wasn't losing anything to this man.

"But if I did, I would fuck you just to have it on tape and be able to rewind it over and over," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo's breath speeding up as he started to feel cornered, Grimmjow too close, any possibility of escaping through the door not seeming to likely. He snarled to intimidate him, but the scent of arousal only seemed to increase. that's when Ichigo noticed Grimmjow for once, since he met him, didn't smell like sex. He could smell blood though and he wasn't sure if that was bad or good compared to sex.

"I wouldn't spread my legs for you even if you promised to set me free," Ichigo snarled, Grimmjow smirking as he noticed the small circles Ichigo led him in instead of just backing up, his tail raised high from the floor as his ears laid flat against his head. He was ready to fight, his eyes holding deadly intent. Grimmjow liked that.

"And so what? You're going to fight me off every time I go for you're precious virginity?" Grimmjow asked with a sly grin, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"I'll fight till I die. I am not going to bow down by the order of a human," Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow smirking at his spirit.

"You have spirit," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo's eyes going wide when he was suddenly in front of him, gasping when he wrapped his hand around his throat and slammed down onto the bed, an animalistic grin stretching on Grimmjow's lips. After many years of living on the streets and dealing with neko's Grimmjow had to learn to be quick or die. Ichigo's surprise did not shock him but amused him, seeing as how he had been so trained into believing all human's were weak and slow beings. Grimmjow chuckled. He was an exception.

Ichigo gasped for breath, his claws digging into Grimmjow's wrist as he tried to keep breathing and not black out.

"Fight till you die huh? It doesn't seem like you put up much of a fight to begin with," Grimmjow insulted, palming Ichigo's groin. He grunted when he kicked him, letting go of his throat as he stumbled back. Ichigo gasped as he tried to regain his breath, choking as he opened his watery eyes, glaring at Grimmjow as he rolled on the bed to the other side, running out the door. Grimmjow smirked, dusting off his shirt as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He loved this game.

Ichigo jumped over the railing of the stairs, landing on the first floor with a thud in a crouched position, looking up to see if Grimmjow was near. His throat hurt and his lungs burned as he breathed in harsh pants, unbelieving of what Grimmjow had done to him. He knew he should have expected it, but he had expected it when he was to first enter the door. He had waited though, waited till Ichigo adjusted enough before he did this. Ichigo grit his teeth, standing up as he ran to the garage, knowing it led to the basement, a place he could easily. He could hear Grimmjow's heavy steps as he descended down the stair's, opening the garage door quietly, sneaking past before closing it just as quietly. Not wanting to risk it he left the light off, his sight supremely well without it. He made sure not to knock over anything, his steps light as he hurried down the cold room. He skidded to a stop at the basement door, looking around and listening, hearing Grimmjow's footsteps close to the garage door. Ichigo grit his teeth, opening the basement door and flinching when it squeaked, hearing Grimmjow's footsteps become faster. He cursed beneath his breath, sliding between the small crack the door offered, closing the door quick but silent. He tried to calm his breathing as he rushed down the stairs, fear swelling in his gut though he refused to let it control him, looking to the basement door when he reached the last step, the slamming of the garage door making him nearly want to scream out for help. He was a bought neko, no one was going to care.

He looked around for a suitable place to hide, and when he found none he was on the verge of panicking. He heard the light being switched on in the garage, swallowing before noticing the door at the other side of the basement. He ran to it like his life deepened on it, skidding to a stop in front of it before opening it, glad it didn't squeak. The pool. Ichigo nearly froze in fright at the sight of the water but he controlled himself, going back and pilling some boxes on top of each other, looking up in fright when the basement door was opened. He ran to the pool entryway, closing the door softly behind him. He turned to the pool, taking in a deep breath as he looked around. As a neko, chlorine, if it got into his ears could cause him to get very sick, and since pool water was full of chlorine, unless he wanted to be rushed to the hospital, he needed to avoid it at any cost. He ran on the edge to the pool, heading for the closet at the other side. it wasn't much, but he hoped Grimmjow wouldn't look for him in there. He was stopped halfway there though when the door was opened, stopping dead in his tracks as the light was flicked on, Grimmjow's grin the first thing he saw.

He stood straight, his breathing fast as he snarled at him, moving a little closer to the closet, spotting the window high up on the wall, gritting his teeth. It wasn't that far from Grimmjow, but if he headed for it, Grimmjow would catch him easily. Ichigo had learned to not underestimate him.

"So what now Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked loudly, his voice echoing in the room, Ichigo taking a step back, feeling the wall against his back. "Are you going to keep running or just give in?" Grimmjow asked him, Ichigo looking to the pool. If he jumped in and got sick, Grimmjow wouldn't be abl-

"Oh no Ichigo, jumping into that will cause a lot more than simple illness," Grimmjow said with a sly smirk, out stretching his hand.

"Do you really want to die rather than just have sex with me?" Grimmjow asked him, Ichigo moving away when Grimmjow began to walk around the pool, his steps slow, though heavy with purpose. Ichigo swallowed. Now, Grimmjow was the predator, and he was the prey.

"Anything but spreading my legs for sounds like a good deal," Ichigo growled, moving farther away, his hand feeling for the closet door knob, hoping he could just lock himself in there. "Stubborn as ever," Grimmjow chuckled, a grin splitting his lips. Ichigo darted for the door when Grimmjow sprinted towards him, screaming when he was caught only inched from the door, struggling as Grimmjow pulled him farther and farther away from his safe haven. He yelped when Grimmjow slammed him into the ground, his head throbbing as he became extremely dizzy, feeling blood rise in his mouth as he kicked him away, rolling away before standing, raising his fists. He spit his blood into the pool water as Grimmjow stood also, chuckling deeply.

"How much more are going to struggle?" Grimmjow chuckled, giving Ichigo a devilish grin as he tilted his head to the side. Ichigo yelped when the back of his head was hit, falling to the ground, his vision blurring as he looked to see who hit him, only seeing a dark blob. He let his head fall back to the ground, slipping under into unconsciousness.

When Ichigo came to, his head throbbed, the taste of rubber against his tongue as he tried to open his eyes. He groaned when he realized his arms were tied and so were his legs, opening his eyes even though the light burned his eyes. He licked the gag ball in his mouth, pushing his tongue against it as he wondered if he could push it out. He looked around, his eyes squinted as he tried to see if Grimmjow was anywhere near. He could hear two voices downstairs, panic rising in his chest as he tried to free his wrist, hearing a tired voice respond to something Grimmjow had said, Ichigo on the verge of vomiting in fright when he heard the front door being closed. He got one hand free, sliding the rope off the other as he sat up, unbuckling the gag and throwing it onto the bed. that's when he noticed he was not in his room, the bed covered in black satin sheets that felt smooth to the touch. That's also when he noticed when he was naked, snarling to himself as he tried to untangle the rope around his ankles. He threw the rope across the room as he got off the bed, grabbing the blanket and tearing it off the bed just as Grimmjow opened the door, using the blanket to cover his body as he pressed himself against the wall, panting in fear.

Grimmjow looked to him when he realized he was no longer on the bed and unconscious, Ichigo hissing at him. "You recovered quickly I see," Grimmjow pointed out with a grin, Ichigo pulling the blanket closer to his body. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Don't fucken come near me!" he snapped when Grimmjow stepped more fully in to the room, Ichigo taking a deep breath to calm himself when the door was closed.

"If you hadn't noticed, i already have," Grimmjow informed him, Ichigo growling as the feeling of violation froze his body. He could feel the warm lube inside him, shaking in disgust as he slid down the wall and to the floor, his eyes watering as he put a hand to his mouth. "It had felt so good, you're body as it throbbed around my fingers. I wanted to take you right than. But i wanted you awake when I thrusted into you so i can hear your cries and moans," Grimmjow chuckled as he walked around the bed to him, Ichigo looking up to him with wide eyes, his hand falling to his covered lap.

"You're a sadistic monster!" he yelled when he came to stand in front of him, slapping his hand away when he reached for him. He yelped when he grabbed his hair, pulling him up, the blanket slipping from his fingers and to the floor.

"I've been waiting so long for a neko like you," Grimmjow purred into his hair as he pushed a finger into him, Ichigo arching with a gasp when he felt it more than he felt himself. He felt disgusted by it, shaking as he inserted another finger.

"You are more than ready for what i am about to give you," Grimmjow husked into his ear, Ichigo standing on his the top of his toes when he inserted them deeper, brushing over his prostate. Pleasure traveled up his spine, making his body feel hot as his groin stirred. Ichigo gasped, his eyes closed shut as he shook.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Grimmjow husked into his ear before pulling out his fingers and throwing him onto the bed, Ichigo panted as he sat up, grunting when Grimmjow pushed him back down. Grimmjow looked to his semi hard cock, Ichigo's cheek's heating up as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

He gasped when he was flipped onto all fours, Grimmjow pushing between his shoulder blades, gasping when two fingers were inserted into him with little warning. Ichigo fisted the sheets, gritting his teeth as Grimmjow thrusted them in and out of him, twirling them before curling his fingers and pushing down. Ichigo groaned, involuntarily pushing back as his body sought for more of that brutal pleasure. He shivered, a light sheen of sweat covering his body as he panted, moaning when Grimmjow pressed against his sweet spot, turning his head so he could breath better. He moaned when a blast of brutal pleasure traveled up his spine, his cock dripping precum. He felt dizzy and weak when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of him, the sound of a zipper being pulled down echoing in the room.

"No!" Ichigo yelled as he twisted hard to get away, Grimmjow using his momentum to flip him onto his back, a large grin spread on his lips.

"Why so unwilling now? You enjoyed my finger's so much," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo snarling at him. He got up and slid down on the bed, Grimmjow crawling onto it with a smirk after him. Ichigo felt the bed frame against his back and flinched, Grimmjow smirking as he cornered him. Ichigo was still as Grimmjow ran a hand up his thigh, taking in a deep breath. He should have known this was gong to happen. He took in a quick breath when Grimmjow slid his hand down his thigh, taking his cock into his hand. He bit his lip when he began to stroke him, his body heating up uncomfortably as pleasure speared his gut. Grimmjow had discarded his clothing but Ichigo couldn't remember when he had, his head falling back against the wall with a thud. He moaned when he felt Grimmjow's lips against his neck, turning his head so he could have better access. Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he realized what he was doing, pushing against Grimmjow's shoulders as he tried to clear his mind. He had been trained to endure all the pain that his father felt he would be dealt, but he was never trained on what to do in a situation like this.

All though he would not admit it, it all felt to good, his body shaking as he groaned when Grimmjow squeezed him before letting go. Ichigo looked to him, already panting as his stare was drooped and misted with pleasure. He gasped when he kissed him, his tongue sliding into his mouth as he spread his thighs. Ichigo closed his eyes, sliding his tongue against Grimmjow's although hesitantly, hormones controlling him as he let himself experience it. The kiss was sloppy on his part, the feeling of Grimmjow's tongue in his mouth foreign but somehow pleasant, Ichigo rising up and pushing against him, Grimmjow slipping his hand beneath him. Ichigo pulled away with a gasp when Grimmjow inserted a finger into him, his instinct to mate on the verge of controlling him as he pushed down against it, letting Grimmjow kiss him when his lips searched for his. Ichigo got onto his knees, kissing him harder as he let him search deeper inside him. He put his hands on his shoulders, his claws extending. Grimmjow grunted when his nails dug into him, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss as he pulled his hands away from him, smelling Grimmjow's blood. The scent made him only feel hotter, Grimmjow coaxing him down among the sheets, Ichigo spreading his legs as he let Grimmjow rest between them. They came back into a kiss, Ichigo putting his hands around Grimmjow's neck loosely as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Grimmjow raised his legs, Ichigo getting the idea and wrapping them around his waist. Grimmjow grabbed his cock, pulling away from the kiss as he looked down, guiding himself to Ichigo. Terror washed over Ichigo when he felt the heated tip of Grimmjow's cock against his anus, digging his head into the mattress when he pushed slowly into him.

The pain was too much for words even though he had been stretched, Ichigo choking out a sob as tears fell down his temples. He dug his claws into Grimmjow's back, wanting for him to just pull out and never touch him again. Grimmjow grunted, finally fully sheathing himself into him, feeling his warm blood seep down his back.

"Ichigo relax," he grit out, grinding against him but stopping when Ichigo yelped in pain. Ichigo was too tight around him, and if he wanted to make this a sweet victory, he needed to last long enough to portray his dominance in this relationship. With how Ichigo gripped him, it was going to be hard. He kissed him to distract him, Ichigo sobbing into his mouth. He rested on his elbows, kissing Ichigo deeply, feeling him slowly relax around him. He took in a breath through his nose, pulling out slowly when he felt he was relaxed enough. He pushed back into him slowly, sheathing himself fully into him again. Ichigo seemed adjusted so Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, rising onto his hands. Ichigo arms wrapped around his waist, Grimmjow gritting his teeth as he pulled out slowly till only the head of his cock remained, Ichigo arching with a gasp when he thrusted back in hard, his claws sinking into his skin. Grimmjow groaned, pulling back out before setting a fast pace, Ichigo's cheeks and chest turning red as he moaned with every thrust, bucking back the best he could, sliding his claws down Grimmjow's sides, Grimmjow gasping before Ichigo's arms fell back to the bed, Ichigo clawing the sheets, staining them with blood. Grimmjow thrusted hard before stilling, panting as he looked down at Ichigo who stared up at him lustfully, his eyes barely open.

"Please...don't...don't stop," Ichigo panted weakly, Grimmjow swallowing. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go. A bead of sweat fell down his temple as he pulled out slowly, Ichigo closing his eyes as he fisted the sheets, biting his lip and breaking the flesh, blood trickling down his chin. Grimmjow snapped his hips forward, Ichigo choking on a moan as he arched, Grimmjow reaching under his back and lifting him, sitting on his calves as he sat Ichigo in his lap.

"Ride me," Grimmjow husked against his lips before kissing him, Ichigo groaning as he placed his hands on his shoulders. When he pulled away he lifted himself, biting his lip as lowered himself back down slowly, his head falling back as he released a moan.

"Faster," Grimmjow whispered, falling back as he took his legs from beneath him, Ichigo forced to lean over and put his hands on his chest, his entire body shaking as he raised himself. Ichigo slid down slowly, wanting to prolong the feeling of him entering him, touching his ass to Grimmjow's hips. He looked to Grimmjow who watched him lazily though lustfully, biting his lip as he raised himself once again, descending faster as he dropped back down, throwing his head back with a cry when he hit his sweet spot. He found his prostate. He angled his hips a tad, rising back up before dropping back down harder, trying to press against it harder. "Ah!" he cried out, Grimmjow grabbing his ass as he helped him rise and fall faster.

"Gr-Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow smirking. He had a feeling Ichigo was not going to fight as much from now on.

Ichigo rode him faster, gasping every time he hit his sweet spot, his thigh's burning. His head fell forward, his eyes closed tight as he bared his fangs, crying out in pleasure when Grimmjow bucked up against him. Grimmjow reached for his cock, stroking it fast as Ichigo stilled on top of him, squeezing his thighs against him as he pulled away slightly.

"Grimm," he gasped, Grimmjow smirking as he ran his other hand up Ichigo's chest, Ichigo gritting his teeth when he rubbed his nipple, twisting it between his fingers.

"I'm gonna!" Ichigo gasped, shaking his head frantically. He threw his head back, screaming out his orgasm as he claws digged into his skin, Grimmjow grunting as the pain brought him closer to release. When Ichigo stopped cumming he fell against him weakly, his cum covered chest pressed against Grimmjow's as he panted heavily, too weak and tired to do much else. Grimmjow managed to get him onto his back, holding his hips as he panted, the smell of blood and sex heavy in the room. He lifted Ichigo's legs, putting them on his shoulders. He grabbed his hips again, pulling out halfway before thrusting back in hard and deep, Ichigo gasping as he fisted the sheets. Grimmjow took him hard, no mercy shown in his thrusts as he sought for his release like an animal, Ichigo thrashing and writhing as he gasped and grunted. Grimmjow thrusted hard into him, stilling as the tight knot in his stomach broke, his orgasm flooding over him, blinding him as he groaned.

"Ichi...go."


	4. Chapter 4: Willing

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo shivered when he first woke up, feeling something cold on his thighs. He didn't want to get up though, his lower back hurting as if someone had put a needle between one of the vertebrae in his spine. He was uncomfortable even though he laid on his side, opening his eyes sluggishly. The sun shined but since he faced away from it, it hurt considerably less. He blinked, looking around the room he vaguely realized wasn't his own. A frown pulled at his lips. He knew now why he was in pain. Images flashed in his mind, his chest and head hurting as he thought back to the events of yesterday night, fisting his hand in the sheets. He couldn't believe himself. He felt to calm as he sat up, wincing with a hiss when his back protested, his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up. He felt sick. He punched the sheets, growling. He fucken gave in! He lost to him just because of pleasure!

"You shouldn't move so much. It had been you're first time, had it not?" Ichigo's eyes snapped to the relaxed form of Grimmjow, his eyes watching him contently as he leaned against the door's frame. Ichigo snarled at him, his claws extending. He was going to kill him nice and slow, let his blood stain the sheets and hear him pitifully gasp for breath like any useless human. Grimmjow smirked.

"You enjoyed it so well last night. How responsive you were," Grimmjow reminded him, Ichigo snarling as he got up to his knees, the blanket barely covering his lower regions as he raised his hand, cracking his knuckles with a snarl.

"I though you're kind became submissive after being claimed," Grimmjow teased, Ichigo baring his fangs as his ears laid flat against his head.

"I wouldn't submit to you're kind! I'd rather be burned at the stake!" Ichigo spat, Grimmjow grinning as he walked fully into the room and to the bed, Ichigo growling at him in warning.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked in a purr, Ichigo ducking when he reached for his hair, punching him in the stomach before leaping, tackling him to the floor. It hurt when he straddled him but he could care less as he wrapped his hand around his neck, his claws pressing lightly against his neck, threatening to sink deeper and tear out his throat. He was too angry at himself and Grimmjow to let anything be repeated. Grimmjow met his eyes, his grin slowly falling.

"I am not letting you degrade me again, you insufferable human," Ichigo snarled, pressing his claws just that much more, Grimmjow taking in a sharp breath.

"You love to sink your claws into me, don't you Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, not bringing up the events of last night with his claws so close to tearing his throat out. He was not stupid enough to provoke a neko in this state. Tamed or not, they were still very viscous when pushed too far.

"Shut up," Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow taking in a sharp breath when his claws broke through his skin, feeling his blood trail down skin. Any deeper and he wouldn't have a chance to fight back. He took a chance, lifting his leg and pressing it against his groin, Ichigo's death grip loosening enough that his claws weren't sunken into his flesh, Grimmjow pushing him off him, Ichigo standing up and stumbling back, bending over slightly as he hissed.

Grimmjow touched a finger to one of the punctures on his neck, flinching before letting his hand fall back to his side. He grinned, chuckling as he looked up to Ichigo, picking up the rope he had thrown last night, Ichigo snarling as he backed up a step. Grimmjow grinned wider, looking animalistic.

"You should have murdered me when you had the chance."

Ichigo writhed, tugging on the rope that held his wrists to the bed frame with a whimper, Grimmjow's finger's digging into his hips as he bobbed his head.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned, digging the heel of his feet into the bed as he bucked into his mouth. Grimmjow pulled away, his eyes burning with humor and lust, running his tongue up his shaft. Ichigo groaned when he began to tongue his slit, his eyes closing as he growled.

"You seem pretty willing now," Grimmjow teased as he lifted himself, Ichigo watching him with wide fearing eyes as he crawled up his body, slinking between his thighs. He turned his head away when he tried to kiss him, shivering when instead he ran his tongue up his jugular vein.

"I will never be willing to the likes of you," Ichigo gasped, arching with a cry when he inserted a finger into him, shaking as his nipples hardened.

"Oh yes you are, all you need is something in you and you become a willing slut," Grimmjow husked against his neck, Ichigo hissing when he swirled it around, his insides still very much tender.

"Let's see how eager you really are," Grimmjow whispered, rising up onto his knees. Ichigo shook his head frantically, on the verge of begging. But he refused to beg to a human. He would sooner have his throat slit.

When Grimmjow's cell rang and his eyes turned to it, Ichigo was prepared to pray to the gods for giving him such a distraction as a blessing, falling limply onto the sheets, panting as Grimmjow got off the bed to get his phone from his pants pocket.

Grimmjow answered the phone, frowning before leaving the room, Ichigo waiting till he closed the door to begin trying to get himself free. He could probably lock himself in the bathroom and wait till Grimmjow just gave up. He pulled on the rope, his claws extending even though they could do little for him in this situation. He was about to get his first hand free when Grimmjow entered the room, his frown of displeasure turning into a grin when he saw what Ichigo had been up to.

"I don't see why you try so hard, you will never be able to hold in for long," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo snarling.

"Yew I will!

Grimmjow shook his head, walking fully into the room before closing the door behind him.

"No, you won't."

"Would you mind repeating that?" Nnoitra picked up a young neko girl by her short black hair, her one none swollen grey eye holding deadly intent.

"She tried to escape, so Aizen asks you punish her," Nnoitra repeated, Grimmjow frowning as clenched his jaw. Damn Aizen, always making him do all the dirty work. He stood up from his chair with a sigh, the young neko flinching when he ran his nails down his desk, the screeching noise it caused hurtful to any neko's ears. He was surprised she didn't begin to cry pitifully like the others.

He stood in front of her, her nose scrunching once she got a whiff of him. He couldn't smell as good as them, but he was very much sure he smelled of sex and blood, and after Ichigo marked him when he bit his shoulder earlier, though he doubted he had realized he had, he must smell almost overpoweringly of him. Good, let her smell the shame of a fallen one of her kind.

"A woman's face shouldn't be ruined till the beauty beneath is near unrecognizable ," he tsked, hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her gaze, running a finger under her swollen eye, the girl wincing.

"What's you're name?" Grimmjow asked, knowing it might be a tad hard for her to talk with the busted lip she sported. Aizen had not been pleased.

"Rukia," she rasped, Grimmjow nodding his head, releasing her.

"I normally do not strike women, but since I am getting paid for this..."

The girl grunted, Nnoitra holding her up so she wouldn't fall back when Grimmjow punched her in the stomach, her eyes watering from the pain.

"You see, if neko's ran around wild," Grimmjow started, punching her again in the stomach, hearing one of her rib's crack, putting a hand over her mouth when she screamed.

"No, shsh," Grimmjow hushed her, the girl sobbing into his hand.

"If we let you run wild, what would happen? Other neko's would attempt the same thing. Now we don't want that, do we?" he asked her quietly, Rukia shaking her head, closing her eye with a sob.

Grimmjow pulled his hand away from her mouth, pulling out a gun from his back pocket, the girl tensing when he clicked off the safety.

"You're struggle ends here."

Ichigo's ear twitched when he heard a faint noise, turning in the bath as he looked to door. Like usual it was locked, but even so, Ichigo knew Grimmjow was not afraid to knock it down. He just sat there for a moment, holding his breath as he stared at the door, any minute expecting the knob to be turned. After five minutes and nothing happened Ichigo relaxed, slinking back into the water. He had already washed up, so now he was just sitting in his own filth, the water cool against his body. He didn't care though, not wanting to get out in fear Grimmjow tried to jump him again. He seemed addicted to his body ever since they had sex for the first time which had been a week ago, Ichigo's body learning to adjust to his absurd hunger, even though he was never going to get used to it. He didn't want too.

He knew most neko's would have learned to accept their mates by now, but Ichigo could never see himself doing so. He didn't want him, even though yes he reacted to his touch, a fact Ichigo had learned to accept, but that didn't mean he wanted to accept his fate. He liked the sex once it came down to it, but seeing himself submit seemed so hard that each time he fought and fought till he couldn't no more. Ichigo sighed, running a hand down his face. He just didn't know anymore.

He sat up when he felt a sharp pain in his gut, the water sloshing over the edge onto the floor loudly as he held his stomach, staring wide eyes at his reflection in the water.

No.

Grimmjow looked up from the gun he was cleaning, his shoulder throbbing lightly where Ichigo had marked him, the feeling reminding him of Ichigo's ass as he squeezed rhythmically around him, a smirk pulling at his lips. He stood up from his bed, leaving his equipment there before removing his shirt, his entire torso and neck covered in gauge. He touched a finger to the mark on his shoulder, bringing it away, rubbing the blood on his fingers. Ichigo was ready. Grimmjow sat back down, grinning to himself. He'll let Ichigo experience the pain of not him being there for just a tad longer. After all, he proclaimed he didn't want it, didn't he?

Ichigo curled into a ball sitting in the tub as he tried not to yell, shivering in pleasurable agony. It hurt but felt so good, his hand twitching as he laid back against the tub, spreading his legs. He didn't want to, but to make it hurt less he knew he had to relieve himself, and he wasn't going to Grimmjow for this. He swallowed, reaching beneath the water. It was cold now but it was not enough to make it go away or make him feel any less hot, gasping when he began to stroke himself. He put a hand to his mouth, gasping as he stroked faster, his cheeks burning a dark red. He looked away from what he was doing, closing his eyes as he panted shakily, already on the verge of cumming. He pulled his hand away, not even sure he could do this himself. It felt so good he was distracted but the pain always brought him back to thinking of going to Grimmjow and asking for help. He stood up, stepping out the tub, feeling hot as he fell to his knees. He panted, his eyes drooped as he put his chest to the cold tile, his hair falling over his face as he reached behind himself.

Grimmjow put the last piece of his gun back in place, reloading it before putting it on the bed. He felt enough time had passed, the mark throbbing till it was near painful now. Ichigo must be suffering by now. He stood up, leaving the gun on the bed, taking off the gauge on his neck, the wounds from earlier already healed, only tiny scars. There was an upside of being a neko's mate. He took the gauge off his torso, letting the bandage fall to the floor, a slow grin splitting his face. He was going to enjoy this.

Ichigo whimpered, sinking his fingers deeper into himself as he tried to touch that sweet spot inside him, his other hand wrapped tightly around himself, moving fast. He had already came twice onto the tile but it never got better, his body only becoming hotter no matter how deep he searched or how hard he stroked. The pleasure was quickly starting to become too painful for him to bare, tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed. When the door opened he hadn't been expecting it, knowing he had locked it, looking over to see who had managed to enter. When he saw Grimmjow he stopped everything, panting as he pulled away from himself and sat up, looking to him with wide eyes as he scooted back.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn, it will only hurt you more," Grimmjow tsked as he walked into the bathroom, Ichigo flinching as he spread his legs. He really didn't want to but he couldn't take it anymore, whining for Grimmjow to just touch him and make it stop.

"Oh it must hurt so bad," Grimmjow chuckled as he kneeled in front of him, Ichigo lying back on the tile, slipping his hand down his chest with a whimper, raising his hips to draw Grimmjow closer. He felt ridiculous.

Grimmjow unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock, Ichigo feeling shameful as he watched it bob as he crawled towards him. He wanted him, inside him right now. Ichigo purred when Grimmjow slid his tongue up his stomach, flicking it into his belly button, Ichigo releasing a moan as he slid his hand into his hair, careful of his claws that chose that moment to extend. He arched as Grimmjow's tongue slid up his chest, flicking a nipple.

"Spread your legs wider," Grimmjow husked against his nipple, the little nub tightening as his warm breath wafted over it, Ichigo whimpering as he spread his legs wider, spreading his cheeks, exposing the puckered rose of his anus, Grimmjow smirking as he licked his neck, grabbing his cock. Without lube this was going to most likely hurt him, but in this state, Grimmjow didn't believe Ichigo actually cared. He pushed past his tight ring of muscles, the thick head popping in, immediately soothed by Ichigo's hot insides. Ichigo gasped, letting go of one ass cheek before wrapping his arm loosely around Grimmjow's neck, arching with a cry as he slid deeper.

"Grimmjow! Oh god!" Ichigo gasped when he pulled out some then thrusted back in, never fully sheathing himself. Ichigo wanted to claw at his flesh but refrained from doing so, not wanting to make him lose too much blood than be unable to continue having sex. Ichigo grunted as he slid up on the floor with each thrust, looking down to where he and Grimmjow connected, seeing how his body so eagerly clung to him, feeling slightly embarrassed. But that was wiped away when his prostate was touched, closing his eyes tight as he arched.

He felt too hot, to good, and in so much pain, clawing at the tile and creating a screeching noise that hurt his ears, Grimmjow wincing as he thrust brutally, Ichigo pushing him off him. Grimmjow landed on the tile with a grunt, glaring at ichigo. But his glare was wiped away when Ichigo crawled up onto his body, sitting up and straddling, moaning sweetly as he ran his hands down his chest. Grimmjow gulped, staring at the display with unbelieving eyes. If this was how a neko acted when in heat, he hoped it would never end.

"I want you inside me," Ichigo moaned, lifting himself as he bit his lip, spreading his cheeks as he impaled himself on Grimmjow's cock, groaning as the head of his cock touched his prostate. Grimmjow grit his teeth as he put his hands on Ichigo's waist as he rose and fell, his head falling back onto the tile as he groaned.

"I feel so hot," Ichigo purred as his head fell back, his claws lightly pressing against Grimmjow's chest as he rose and fell faster, Grimmjow grunting every time his ass touched his hips, beginning to buck his hips as he he pulled him down and harder and pushed him up higher.

"Grimm I'm gonna... I," Ichigo moaned, shaking his head frantically as he stilled against him, throwing his head back with a cry as he came. Grimmjow looked up to him. Ichigo's hair was just beginning to dry, droplets of water mixing with sweat, his chest arched, his ribs slightly protruding from beneath his skin, his neck seeming appetizing as he exposed it. He was the visage of sex, and that only drove Grimmjow to hunger for more.

He lifted Ichigo, his cock freed with a pop, his cock still insufferably hard. He stood up, Ichigo held in his arms as he kicked off his pants, both of them plainly naked as Grimmjow walked to Ichigo's room, Ichigo writhing weakly, heat radiating from his skin like he was a furnace.

"Inside," he whimpered, Grimmjow grinning as he kicked open the door, careful not to hit Ichigo's head as he walked in, throwing him onto the bed. ichigo landed in a crouched position, his claws digging into the blanket as he hissed.

"Shut up," Grimmjow ordered with a grin, walking up to the bed, Ichigo lying on his back as he spread his legs, also spreading his ass cheeks if Grimmjow didn't get what he wanted. Grimmjow chuckled, grabbing his hip as he pushed into him, ichigo mewling as he tore at the sheets when he thrusted hard.

"Harder!" Ichigo whined, Grimmjow grinning broadly as he pulled him down every time he thrusted in, drawing loud mewls and moans from his throat. However long this lasted, he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Author's note: I write about too much sex lol, it should die down a little in the next chapter though...hopefully. Grimmjow and his crap need to be seen more now that Ichigo is finally his willing lover. Kind of. He still hates him. But sex is sex.


	5. Chapter 5: Temper Tantrum

**Chapter 5**

Author's note: A friend of mine wrote her first story, Sweet-Chocolate Rain and I read over her story and advise you should read it too. It is very interesting and fresh and I know ya'll would like it.

Grimmjow woke up to the feeling of movement against his chest, opening his eyes sluggishly. Ichigo had his head laid on his chest even though he had went to bed last night facing away from him, Grimmjow smirking tiredly. He was his Strawberries new magnet. And all he had to do was fuck him a few times.

Ichigo rubbed his cheek against his chest, his skin soft and silky against him, Grimmjow's eyes drooping as lust began to swirl inside them as Ichigo let out a soft moan, resting against him fully with a deep breath. Grimmjow looked to his back that was exposed, the blanket hanging low on his hips. He put his hand to his spine, sliding it up slowly as he just felt his skin. It was so warm and soft, the barely there hairs standing up from the contact. Grimmjow smirked, walking back down with only his fingers, Ichigo shrugging him off with a grunt.

"Stop," he murmured, Grimmjow grinning broadly as he walked his fingers down his lower back, hooking a finger under the blanket, lifting it a little a few times. Ichigo slapped his chest, too tired to be excited. He had been in heat for an entire week and his pelvis hurt due to Grimmjow's animalistic way of fucking keeping up. How old was the guy? Like forty? He had the libido of a sixteen year old.

"After all this time, and now you tell me to stop?" Grimmjow proclaimed, Ichigo yelping when he slapped his ass, rising onto his elbows as he leveled him with a glare.

"I was in heat, I have no control over that shit," Ichigo growled, Grimmjow grinning as he rubbed his hand up and down his ass through the blankets, only increasing Ichigo's irritation.

"Can you back into heat anytime soon?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo growling in disbelief as he slapped his hand off his ass and rolled off the bed, tugging the blanket with him. Grimmjow's cock stood proud in the air, Ichigo snorting as Grimmjow fisted it, grinning broadly.

"I think I went into heat now, let me fuck you so it'll go down," Grimmjow teased, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he headed for the door.

"Where you going Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked as he sat up, releasing his cock and putting his hands on the behind him, leaning back. Ichigo turned to him, the blankets dragged behind him like a royal robe, his eyes a hot honey. He looked fuckable royal ass.

"Go sleep some where else so I don't get molested," Ichigo informed, opening the door before exiting, the blankets adding dramatization to his dramatic exit. Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichigo get back here," Grimmjow ordered as he got of the bed, Ichigo yelling a no over his shoulder as he went down the stairs.

"Ichigo where are you going?" Grimmjow sighed, Ichigo looking up to him seeing as how he was already half way down, shrugging his shoulders.

"Somewhere you are not," he responded, Grimmjow chuckling as he chased him down the stairs, still very much naked. This was his fucken house anyway.

"Take a bath with me," Grimmjow told him as Ichigo laid down on the leather couch in his living room, shaking his head.

"You'll molest me," he mumbled, duh on the tip of Grimmjow's tongue though he bit it back, kneeling in front of the couch, Ichigo opening his eyes, sighing as he gave him a look that obviously translated to scat.

Grimmjow grinned, putting a hand between the folds of the blanket, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as his hand led back out.

"Go away Grimmjow," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow grinning as he stood up, falling on top of Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted, glaring over his shoulder at him as Grimmjow pressed his erection against his ass, rising an eyebrow.

"We are going to have sex," Grimmjow said with finality, Ichigo snorting as he closed his eyes. That's what he thought.

"You shouldn't be to confident asshole," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow grinning wider as he sat up, straddling the back of his thighs. Ichigo's eyes snapped open when Grimmjow started to tear the blanket starting at his neck, looking over his shoulder and staring at him like he insane.

"Does no exist in your dictionary idiot?" He asked as he tried to get from under him, Grimmjow stopping halfway down his back and grabbing his hips.

"Stay in place, I want to fuck your nice ass just right," Grimmjow said with a smirk, Ichigo sighing before gritting his teeth.

"Fine! Fine, I'll take a bath with you!" Ichigo said grudgingly, Grimmjow grinning in triumph. Getting his way was starting to make him a very happy man.

Ichigo took a large bite of his toast, munching away happily as his aching stomach finally had something besides cum to digest. Ichigo's head met the table with a thud. Why was he thinking about that?

"If you're that tired I can always turn you on to wake you up," Grimmjow told him with a large grin, Ichigo sitting up straight before hissing at him. He just got molested and got off of it in the bath, so he wasn't to keen on letting that be repeated.

"Don't get fussy. You know you like it," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo's cheeks heating up as he quickly finished his toast and got up, bringing his bowl of okayu with him, walking to the living room.

"Don't eat on my couch!" Grimmjow barked, Ichigo ignoring him as he sat on his couch and turned on the T.V placing his feet on the coffee table just to irritate the crap out of him, putting a large amount of okayu into his mouth. Grimmjow could go fuck himself. Grimmjow walked into the living room, his eyes murderous.

"Off. Kitchen now," Grimmjow ordered sharply, Ichigo swallowing his okayu loudly. He just stared at Grimmjow for a long time and he stared back, Ichigo spooning up more okayu.

"No," he said plainly, knowing that if Grimmjow had a tail right now it would be standing up in anger. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. He didn't get fucked up the ass for entire week.

He looked back to the T.V, spooning the okayu into his mouth as he watched some random show, tilting his head. Humans found entertainment in such strange things. He looked up when the okayu was taken away from him, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Grimmjow who looked just as angry.

"Off," Grimmjow ordered darkly, Ichigo frowning.

"I am a neko, not a cat you over grown ass. Now hand me back my okayu and get out of my face," Ichigo told him calmly, Grimmjow stilling for a moment in a what the fuck moment. What happened to his scared, submissive Ichigo.

"And while you are at it, I should probably tell you this. I have been fucked up the ass by you're brute ass for an entire week, so i would appreciate it if you stopped touching me and backed off," Ichigo told him like it was a list of chores, standing up and taking the okayu from Grimmjow's loose grip and heading upstairs to his room, his tail moving from side to side lazily. Grimmjow just stared after him. What the...

"This is normal," Urahara told him over the phone, Grimmjow frowning.

"I thought you had owned a number of neko's before this," Urahara reminded him, Grimmjow nodding even though Urahara wouldn't see it.

"The neko's before had never gone into heat while they were under my care," Grimmjow claimed, Urahara making a thoughtful sound.

"Well, this behavior is very much normal. Most neko's return to how they naturally act after their heat and become irritated when their mates get too close. He has just experienced entire week of sex, and though it may seem like fun to you, he most likely wasn't to happy in the exchange. Just don't bother him for a while, he will eventually start wanting attention from you if he is indeed pregnant with your offspring," Urahara informed, Grimmjow frowning in displeasure. He didn't like the sound of that. The no sex part, he was not surprised he just might be pregnant. That's a consequence of fucking a male or female neko unprotected. He understood that.

"Is there a way I can get him interested in having sex?" Grimmjow asked, Urahara humming in thought.

"Ever heard of cat nip?"

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the front door, sniffing he air to see if Grimmjow bought the pizza he had told him to buy. He smelled something minty instead, his nose scrunching up as he recoiled a little. He wasn't sure what it was though and got up from his bed, walking to the staircase but not venturing down. He sniffed the air again before sneezing, his mind feeling slightly fuzzy. He walked down three steps, then stopping. His spine tingled in warning when he heard Grimmjow call his name. He recoiled slightly but ignored the warning, moving slowly down the stairs.

"Did you get the pizza?" Ichigo asked just to see what he would tell him as he entered the kitchen cautiously, sniffing the air again. The scent was overpowering now and he felt kind of dizzy, stumbling a little as Grimmjow turned to him with a grin.

He pointed to the pizza box on the table but that was not what Ichigo was really wanting right now. The smell was coming from Grimmjow himself Ichigo realized, walking up to him and putting his hands to his chest as he sniffed his neck, flicking his tongue against his flesh.

"Ichigo I am not the pizza," Grimmjow told him when Ichigo started purring and rubbing his nose against his neck, pushing him away. Ichigo shook his head, looking to the pizza. He couldn't even smell it with Grimmjow this near by, looking back to him. He wanted to lay on him and be wrapped around in that smell, walking up to him and slowly backing him up, coaxing him into a chair before straddling his lap.

"Ichi-"

"Shut up," Ichigo murmured against his neck, rubbing his groin against his as he tried to get closer, purring loudly as his claws extended, scratching at Grimmjow's black shirt and ruining the material, trying to get closer.

Grimmjow watched with a lazy smirk, feeling triumphant. Neko or not, any being had a weakness.

"Your pizza is going to get cold," Grimmjow proclaimed, Ichigo rising up and licking his bottom lip, pressing his groin against his with a needy moan.

"Let it," he purred, getting off his lap and grabbing his hand, puling him up as he guided them to the couch.

Grimmjow grinned when he pushed him down on his back, straddling his hips before leaning down and kissing him, thrusting his tongue into into his mouth as he sought for more of it, running his hands up Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow was a lucky man.

"How much was she?" Grimmjow asked Nnoitra as he sat in his chair, a cigarette held lazily between his fingers as he looked disapprovingly at the man held in Nnoitra's grasp, looking very uncomfortable at the moment. Good.

"She was six million yen," Nnoitra replied smoothly, Grimmjow looking to the man with a grin. "What did he give us?" Grimmjow asked as he put the cigarette to his lips, inhaling deeply.

"Three million yen," Nnoitra replied, Grimmjow humming thoughtfully before exhaling through his nose, the smoke coming out like he was an demonic bull.

"You have two days to come back with the other hail," Grimmjow told him, pulling out a gun and clicking off the safety, the man nodding his head with a thankful smile.

"Thank you! You are a kind man!" The man thanked with such enthusiasm it made Nnoitra sneer in disgust.

Grimmjow smirked, pointing the gun at the man's raised hand.

"No, I'm not."

Blood splattered onto his tile.


	6. Chapter 6: Enough

**Chapter 6**

A neko was different. Thought to be direct descendants of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet, they were known to be originally cats, guardians of the Underworld who were chosen to guard the souls of the living so their passage from life to death remained undisturbed. Worshiped by Egyptians for their talent of giving and taking life, they became a royal species among them, their power undeniable. Bastet, the Goddess grew angry with her disciples as they became domesticated animals and stopped protecting the souls and instead sought their protection, beings not worthy of her guidance. She took away their power, giving them the bodies of men and women with abnormal bodies, and with this the Egyptians grew afraid, banishing them from their lands. They traveled long and far, many dying as their bodies began to rot as would a humans, their race slowly beginning to dwindle as fertility was also stripped from them.

Mafdet, the lion head goddess of justice and execution showed them pity, granting them powers of fertility and eternal life if only they bowed before her and claimed her as their queen. All fell to their knees, but the consequences they shared were much worse than any had anticipated.

With eternal life, not one could die, forced to live many millennium and with that, their passage to the underworld was closed for their bodies, would never die. Insanity raced throughout the nations, and a great war begun between those who had no longer had a mind of their own, and with those who still had faith in Bastet, a forbidden name throughout the people. With this, the neko's learned they could kill each other, though humans even though they could not, tried so hard to find a way. There were many battles. And when only two hundred stood left, all the pain and sadness was washed away.

Many went to humans as they sought comfort, but in such fear they banished them, hunting them down even though they could do little, using a small few of their own to attack them, neko's with no true mind of their own. For so many years, neko's tried to prosper among the nations, but out of fear, humans used their beasts to murder many women and children so they could never return to their many numbers. That's when the first boy to bare young was born. He was considered the neko's God, hidden from humans as he was raised among many Noble's who were chosen by the few to bring peace to their people. When he became of age, a Noble was chosen to impregnate him. The boy knew of his fate, but when he saw the man he was to bare a child with was the man he had considered a father, he could not bare to stay any longer.

He ran away from the gated city they had created, loosing himself in the woods of Japan's deadly forests. The night he left, humans tore down the city when word of him had spread, killing all those within. He was alone.

A human male found his dying body a hundred years later, his race having thought to be extinct. He was taken to his home and given food and water, though afraid of the stories he had been told, the man kept him in a wooden cage in his basement. The young neko god soon grew to become a handsome young man though had little memory of his past. Many nights, Bastet, he claimed visited him in his dreams, her words spoken in a language he didn't know yet understood. Fertility he was given, she would tell him, a curse worse than the death he would never receive.

The human male slowly began to fall for the young neko, and the neko in return. The first time he was let out of his cage he was taken back to the forest, and though he wished to run, he could not bare to leave the human male behind. Together they created a home in the woods, and once it was done, they shared with each other their love. As the child grew inside him, many neko's who had been hiding for years traveled from all over the world to witness the birth of a child from a man. When the day came, they say you could hear Bastet's voice from the mountains, her voice strong and mighty. They say the moon bled red as the gate's of the Underworld were opened, and a soul was set free.

The child was born dead but as they prayed the soul came and was inhaled by the child, who then awoke. From there on, neko boys were born with the ability to bare young, their offspring delievered by only the oldest of guardians. For a while, their race began to prosper once again. But then the human's found out.

Less brutal and single minded, they thought of a new idea. They themselves would breed with them. Lured in with a lie of comfort and acceptation, they were trapped and enslaved, used as merely birthing tools. It took many years before humanity thought over their deeds and changed, instead creating isolated areas in their lands where neko's could grow without the interruption of man till they reached the age of 15, which in cat years was 78, but with humanoid bodies, that is when they would have fully blossomed. They were bought by those with the money, many neko girls and boys staying in their isolated lands for many centuries before they were ever claimed for humanity kept raising the price to gain more money. In some countries neko's were allowed to live alongside humans, with their own choice of mate. The system has yet to fail, but even it had it's cracks and crevices. Smuggling and slavery was hidden from the public eye in fear of a revolution, and for many years, it had yet to be found and terminated. But for all the neko's who suffered this fate, life was bitter and not worth living. But with the power of eternal life, how could they end it, when no one had a loud enough voice to scream for help?

Ichigo awoke with a start, looking around frantically. He thought he heard someone scream but he wasn't sure, falling back down onto the bed with a sigh. It was just a dream he guessed. He looked to Grimmjow who slept next to him, frowning. Why were they in the same bed? Ichigo knew last night he had went into his room to sleep, so him being in Grimmjow's room made no sense. He sat up and placed his feet on the cold floor, looking over his shoulder to Grimmjow. He must have slept walked here.

He stood up with a grunt, his lower back throbbing as he walked with a slight limp to the door.

"Ichigo."

He stopped with his hand on the cold door knob, turning his head though didn't fully turn to look at him, not wanting to give him any advantages if he was after sex again. He had got what he wanted.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked groggily, the rustling of sheets telling Ichigo he had sat up. He tightened his hand on the door knob.

"Back to my room," he replied stoically, hearing Grimmjow's disapproving exhale. He didn't care, if he wanted to act like a child, ichigo had no plans to stay and witness it. He was tired of being lured into his bed chambers for his own greedy wants. He just wanted to make it how it used to be. Where he lived in constant fear of what he believed he would do, even though it never happened. He was tired of being on the receiving end of his greed.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked though made no further actions to move, Ichigo loosening his grip just a tad.

"I wish to sleep in a familiar place," he lied, turning the knob when he heard Grimmjow begin to rise.

"Don't," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he let go of the knob, sighing as he turned to face him, pressing his back against the door. Grimmjow walked slowly up to him, his eyes almost like lights in Ichigo's vision as he stopped in front of him, looking down at him emotionlessly.

Ichigo refused to make eye contact with him as he lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling a tad uncomfortable. He could still smell the faint catnip in the air but it was no longer strong enough to cloud his mind, the faintest scent of sex mixed with it. He felt ashamed when the scents brought up memories of what he did, exhaling deeply. For Grimmjow to play so dirty, yet win every time.

"Why did you lie to me?" Grimmjow asked softly, Ichigo's ears flinching back, betraying him.

"I did not lie," Ichigo replied, flinching when Grimmjow slammed his hand against the door close to his head, his ears falling back against his skull.

"You crawl into my bed in the middle of the night but then try to leave just as fast. People don't randomly do things like that for no reason," Grimmjow proclaimed. Ichigo's eyes hardened as he looked up to him, searching his as he couldn't believe his ears.

"After all this time, have you forgotten already?" he asked, Grimmjow furrowing his brows in confusion.

Ichigo put a hand to his chest, pushing him away with little effort, his eyes stoic as his posture was stiff, Grimmjow stumbling only a few steps, looking to him in slight surprise.

"Have you forgotten I am not human?" Ichigo asked, his claws extending.

"I am a neko, Grimmjow. My mannerisms, my body, my thoughts, they are nothing like your's," Ichigo reminded, switching on the light so Grimmjow would be able to see him for what he was, not what he was used for.

"I'm a demon, a monster. I am something your kind has always feared," Ichigo appeared in front of him, Grimmjow grunting as he was thrown back into the far wall, Ichigo's eyes lifeless as he walked towards him.

"My ears, my tail, and my claws are all reminders of what I used to be, Grimmjow. They are reminders of my people's once prideful forms and now their shame and grief," Ichigo stood in front of him now, Grimmjow's eyes wide as if he did not know the man in front of him.

"Your people have carried on our everlasting shame, using our bodies as your personal shrine you worship too, just so you will receive what the god's are willing to give. You are nothing but greedy, fearful, worthless beings." Ichigo kneeled in front of him, a sweet though blank smile stretching his lips.

"But as long as you continue to receive, you are never going to stop. Are you?" Ichigo ran a claw down his chest, careful not to break the skin.

"My father had so much faith in you're kind," Ichigo whispered, looking up and into his eyes, the smile falling.

Grimmjow gasped as he slashed his chest, the wounds deep, bleeding quickly, almost seeming ravenous to stain his skin.

"You take from us our power in hope to live forever," Ichigo whispered as he watched the wound heal slowly, leaving only red angry scars behind.

"Yet only so much can be taken," he murmured before standing, Grimmjow touching a finger to his bloodied chest, looking back to Ichigo.

"What do my people receive in return? Comfort?" Ichigo asked softly, turning around but not moving.

"I will not hesitate anymore Grimmjow. I will not simply roll over whenever you feel the need to force someone to bow at your feet," Ichigo told him as he began walking to the door.

"Killing you will only ensure me pain seeing as how we are mated. But do not think I will hesitate to put you back in you're place," he warned stoically before leaving the room, Grimmjow slowly getting to his feet. He had no clue as to what had just happened or where Ichigo got that strength from but this only proved to make him angry. He hated the look in his eyes because of the chill it sent up his back, looking to the blood on his fingers before clenching his hand. He felt weak when Ichigo so easily brought him to his knees, growling below his breath as he looked to the very much visible scars on his chest. Unlike the others they were recognizable as to what caused them, gritting his teeth as he headed to his bathroom to clean off the blood.

For now he will give Ichigo his space, but once he got the chance, he was not going to hesitate to bring him down as he did to him.

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror as he laid on his bed, the blankets pulled to surround him like a nest. He could almost hear the screams of his ancestors as visions of his dream passed through his mind. He was only able to see blurs of color but he remembered the smell of blood and fire, insanity a heavy cloud in the air as one by one people fell. He could remember hearing the screams of women children, the crackling of burning wood and the roars of men as the sound of swords clashed. It had all seemed like a massacre to him, a never ending cycle of death.

He remembered his father told him about the great city burning down and the young neko god who escaped, wondering to himself if he had been present in it's downfall. He could have been murdered by one of his own he knew, and with the Underworld closed, his people were forced into an never ending cycle of rebirth. He had many dreams like this one before, and of many others. How many times he had died and been reborn he did not know, for true memory he did not possess.

When he was younger, he had wondered if he was the neko god who ran away. He used to play a game where he was the god and his mother was a Noble who was sworn to protect him. It had been so much fun, but when she was murdered trying to protect him from a human who had got onto the land they were closed in, he had than realized the true pain of losing a protector, a human mother. He became his sister's protector's but with Karin near by, she was a Noble knight who refused to be protected. She wished to protect others even though it would cost her life. Just like his mother had. With her determination they had made it to America, a place most neko's here dreamed about. He turned his head to the window to the window, looking to the stars.

"I love you, Karin, Yuzu. Mother gives you a kiss goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

**Chapter 7**

Ichigo wanted to smile. Orihime giggled as she held onto his hand, leading him throughout the store she worked at happily. Ichigo had not thought Orihime would not find it so much fun working in a store covered head to toe in erotic clothing, but she had claimed she enjoyed talking to the neko's and dressing them up, the neko's who came and went frequently like her family. Her brother had been killed in a car accident not to long ago, so she had been pretty lonely.

After asking Grimmjow to take him to see Orihime he had refused at first. But he soon gave in when Ichigo convinced him that he would not fall for Orihime, only seeing her as a friend. Right then he knew he did, but if their relationship did escalate further, he would not mind it. Though it would have to be hidden from Grimmjow well.

"Orihime, I am not going to put that on," Ichigo told her rather bluntly as a grumpy Grimmjow sat on the couch, glaring daggers into her back. If she noticed she paid no mind, raising a two piece outfit that consisted of a white robe that drug on the floor and hakamas that hung rather low on the waist line, no shirt present unless he decided to buy a separate black or dark blue belly button shirt to go beneath it. Though it was more concealing than most of the items in the shop, Ichigo still felt out of place just looking at it, shaking his head no.

Orihime's smile didn't falter as she put the item back, grabbing his hand before dragging him back to Grimmjow who by now would have loved to hang her, his eye's narrowed at where their hands met.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, what do you think would suit Ichigo best?" she asked innocently, Grimmjow's eyes momentarily trailing to him. Ichigo tensed slightly under his scrutiny, his tail twitching in irritation. Grimmjow rested his chin on his fist, letting out a bored sigh.

"Chains. Lot's and lots of chains," he grumbled, Orihime giggling as Ichigo was on the verge of snarling at him, his hard features setting in. Sarcastic asshole.

"That would be uncomfortable!" Orihime chirped before tugging Ichigo to another rack, pointing out all of the things she thought would fit him best, these things mostly consisting of robes or kimono's that were three times to small, Ichigo wondering for a second if she was putting on a facade or she was used to a neko's reaction when she talked so happily about erotic clothing and how it would look on them.

Though he had to admit, she had some good tastes.

"Ichigo wrap it up. I have an errand to take care of," Grimmjow barked loudly, Ichigo glaring at him over his shoulder. He would leave when he wanted too.

"I'm sorry, I must be interrupting with your schedule," Orihime gasped, letting go of Ichigo's hand before pulling him down into a hug, his face permanently swallowed by her breasts. He struggled to get away, nearly unable to breathe as she pulled him closer. When she released him Ichigo thought he would faint, shaking himself of the experience.

"I'll see you again soon, alright Ichigo?" she said like it was going to happen if destiny liked it or not, Ichigo nodding as Grimmjow grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there, Orihime waving good bye with an almost sad smile.

"You are banned from seeing her, understand?" Grimmjow told him as they entered the car, Ichigo rolling his eyes with a sigh before looking out the window.

"Grimmjow, stop worrying about her," Ichigo said tiredly, turning when Grimmjow put a hand on his thigh, his eyes narrowing.

"You are mine Ichigo," Grimmjow proclaimed rather bluntly, Ichigo snorting as he took his hand off his thigh and put it on his own, giving him a sharp glare.

"I don't belong to anyone. You humans just say you own what you buy so it won't be taken from you," Ichigo told him, looking back to the window, seeing Grimmjow's angry reflection.

"Why does she being around me bother you anyway? As far as I am concerned, I am just another toy in your ongoing collection."

Grimmjow chose not to respond, grinding his teeth together as he put the key in the ignition and started the car, not caring to buckle up as he backed out. Ichigo had yet to learn what it meant to be owned.

Ichigo gasped, running his fingers through thick blue hair, a hiss escaping his lips when sharp teeth scathed over his inner thigh. He felt too hot as he raised his hips, gasping when a slick hot tongue traveled up his shaft, biting back a whimper as nails dug into his flesh. The body between his legs rose, slowly advancing up his body. Blood fell from his mouth as Grimmjow came down to kiss him, Ichigo gasping as he thrusted into him, warm blood flowing down his throat. Grimmjow pulled away and grinned, sharp shark like teeth had replaced his human teeth, his eyes heavily misted with insanity and lust as he leaned down, his cock seeming to grow inside him as his lips brushed over his ear, Ichigo moaning as he felt hard bone replace his flesh.

"You are mine."

Ichigo sat up in bed with a gasp, sweat clinging to his flesh as he shook. He looked to the side of him, seeing he had once again crawled into Grimmjow's bed. He sniffled, the fear he felt slowly beginning to dwindle. He felt like he was being watched though, curling into a ball on the bed as he closed his eyes. But he could still feel a pair of eyes on him, shaking as a shiver ran up his spine. He felt lonely and vulnerable, looking to Grimmjow who slept on his back, seeming undisturbed. Ichigo pulled the blanket up to his nose, closing his eyes again. But the feeling didn't go away.

Though he knew he would regret it he crawled closer to Grimmjow, pressing himself close to him in search of comfort. The presence he felt dissipated, Ichigo releasing a deep sigh as he pressed closer, tensing when Grimmjow moved so he laid on his side, facing away from him. Ichigo bit his lip, moving closer so he pressed lightly against his back, closing his eyes.

Grimmjow frowned when he felt Ichigo move against him, holding back a sigh as he let the Strawberry have his tender moment. He wanted to push him away but at the same time fuck him like crazy, waiting till Ichigo's breathing evened out before he sat on the edge of the bed. He wiped his face with his hands, sighing before looking over his shoulder. Ichigo seemed more at peace now, since when he first crawled into his bed he seemed agitated, like Grimmjow himself had just marked him.

Now though he breathed calmly, his body almost laying lifelessly beneath the sheets as his facial expression was peaceful and relaxed. Grimmjow snorted as he stood up, his back popping when he stretched. When did he start watching people as they slept?

He walked to the door, sighing before looking over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw something move outside his window. He walked to it to investigate, holding his sweats up as he grabbed the gun from his dresser, clicking off the safety as he walked slowly to the window. He looked outside, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

When he saw nothing he pulled away slowly, making sure the window was locked before closing the curtains like a book that was promptly closed. It seemed like it had been just his imagination Grimmjow thought as he left the room, flipping open his phone. He knew that wasn't true.

Ichigo came to slowly, his hand instinctively flexing. He only grabbed the blanket though, his eyes opening slowly. At first he only saw blue light which he saw to be kind of weird. He blinked a few times, his vision clearing. He realized once again he was in Grimmjow's room, sighing as he sat up, the blanket falling down and pooling around his lap. He stretched, twisting so he could pop his back, letting out a pleasurable sigh before letting his hands fall back to his lap. He fell back down onto the bed, chuckling as he squirmed in the warm sheets, throwing the blanket over his head. He curled into a ball, sighing happily as he rested fully once again.

"Strawberry," Grimmjow called, Ichigo grunting in response.

"Get up, we are going on a field trip," he said in an amused tone, Ichigo tugging the blanket off his head as he looked to him to see if he was serious.

"A field trip?" Ichigo asked just to see if he heard him clearly, Grimmjow grinning as he threw an outfit at him, Ichigo sitting up quickly and catching it. Summer was almost over and fall was dawning quickly, so when he realized he had threw him a pair of purple shorts and a wife beater, ichigo was very much confused.

"Fall is in like five days," Ichigo reminded him, Grimmjow grinning wider but not responding. Ichigo thought that was rather creepy.

"Just get dressed and meet me downstairs," he ordered, Ichigo finding his attitude to be way off. Grimmjow was not nice to him. He cursed at him, fucked him to his heart's content, and very rarely gave him his space. Had his words finally got through his thick skull?

Ichigo waited till he walked to the stairs before throwing the blankets off of himself, hopping off the bed in all of his naked glory. He slipped on the shorts and walked to his bathroom, washing up quickly before throwing on his wife beater, running to his room and grabbing a grey sweater and a pair of black sneakers. He rushed downstairs, Grimmjow waiting at the end of the steps patiently, a lite cigarette hanging between his lips. He wore loose jeans along with a black shirt, black boots covering his feet. He looked up to him, his frown turning into a wide grin.

"Let's go Strawberry," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes of the non-usage of his name. But he was to curious in where they were going to actually care, rushing out the door when he opened it.

Grimmjow's grin fell as he looked back into his house. Aizen would send a team to investigate this afternoon to see who had been spying on him. In his line of work this was normal and he would not care much usually, but with a possible pregnant neko under his care, he had to take more precautions. He would return when the investigation was finished. He just hoped it didn't take long.

Author's note: Short I know, forgive me for that. I was having some struggles with this chapter and had to rewrite it completely. I've also started back to school so my updates will be less, though I will try to update every week.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Giving Up

Chapter 8

Author's note: I realized I was starting to stress out a lot on this story. I had forgotten what writing was about. Sounds cheesy but I remember now. Hope you like this chapter!

Ichigo looked out the window, watching the green grass roll by and give away into sand, wonder and astonishment replacing his suspicion. He looked to Grimmjow in disbelief as he pulled up in front a summer house the size of three of his houses. Ichigo unbuckled, his eyes still staring at Grimmjow in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked softly, frowning as his wonder gave into suspicion.

He let the seat belt slip through his fingers when Grimmjow turned to look at him in the most awkward of ways that made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"I can't just take you out?" Grimmjow asked in an almost innocent voice, Ichigo leaning back in shock. Something was up.

"No. You force me to have sex with you, get extremely jealous over stupid bullshit, and don't make me write a list here," Ichigo pointed out, Grimmjow grinning.

"Force? You willingly beg for it," he told him, leaning in close.

Ichigo raised his hand, blocking his face so it wouldn't come in contact with his.

"Yeah, keep dreaming. Last time I checked, you are almost a professional at that," Ichigo proclaimed, yelping when Grimmjow palmed his crotch and pinned his hand he used to block him to the seat. He leaned in, kissing him unexpectedly. Ichigo grabbed his wrist of the hand that touched him in his most sacred of places, gasping into the kiss, Grimmjow's tongue sliding into his mouth. Ichigo knew he should fight back, his claws extending in the presence of danger or pleasure he wasn't sure. But he honestly couldn't. There was no bone in his body that moved, no muscle that flexed to try and remove him. Only the feeling of Grimmjow's tongue, that felt large and hot in his mouth he blindly reacted to, his own tongue sliding against his as Grimmjow tightened his grip on his groin. It was like a make out session from the movies though not as lifeless and dry, a shiver running down his spine.

When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo was left there dumb, blinking his eyes open slowly. His cheeks heated when Grimmjow grinned, removing his hand.

Ichigo opened the door and hopped out before he could say anything, running to the house in hope for a place to hide, yelping when Grimmjow grabbed him and lifted him up so he would be unable to run, Ichigo kicking his legs despite there being no ground to cause friction and carry him away.

"Stop squirming," Grimmjow growled, Ichigo not to keen on obeying.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow barked as he dropped him to the ground on his back, straddling him as he pinned his wrists down in a few smooth smooth movements.

Ichigo couldn't even look at him, closing his eyes as his cheeks were stained a dark red. The sand was hot under him, burning his neck but also strangely comfortable, wishing now it would just swallow him up and remove him from this situation.

"Is it that bad to become willing?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo grunting when he pressed himself against his groin. No one better be around or he was going to kick his ass when he got him off him.

"To you it is!" Ichigo grit out before hissing when he pressed down against him.

"It's degrading!" he gasped, left panting when Grimmjow stopped moving against him, Grimmjow frowning.

"What did you fucken expect from me? Love?" Grimmjow asked disbelievingly, Ichigo snorting, his embarrassment washed over with pride.

"Why would I search for love in a human?" he hissed, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"As far as I am concerned, all it ever is with us is sex. I may not want to do that with you, but you bought me right? Like a loyal whore I have no choice right?" Ichigo asked, his pride giving way to anger as he pushed Grimmjow off him, sitting up and glaring at him.

"I may not like it, but who cares?" Ichigo asked sarcastically like someone actually did, standing up and dusting himself off.

"You want to fuck me till I bleed and faint, but as long as you get off, you don't care how I feel, right? Ichigo said like the truth meant nothing.

"Obviously that's how it works! You are nothing but a worthless whore to me!" Grimmjow told him in anger, Ichigo going silent as his words hit deep. He hadn't expected him to say that. He took a step back, his facial expression one of disbelief and anger.

"Worthless?" he whispered, his claws digging into his palm as he grit his teeth. He wanted to choke him. He hated his every stupid word he had said, and wanted to just slap him across his face.

He turned, sprinting as fast as he could to the summer house. He couldn't kill him, and causing him pain would not do much since he would just heal. So he felt he should just run away, not hearing Grimmjow run after him though unsure since they were surrounded by sand. He leaped onto the summer houses patio, grabbing the rail and turning, running for the door. He tugged it open, slamming it closed and locking it.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled from the other side, Ichigo panting as he ran further into the house with no real idea of where he was going. He found a bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it just so he wouldn't be able to reach him. He panted angrily, pacing back and forth, his tail twitching in irritation. Out of all the things he had said to him, that comment though didn't hurt him, made him more aware of his situation. He had thought he could fight his way out of this, but after what he said, he wasn't even sure that was even possible. He felt caged now and felt he could hardly breathe, screaming out angrily as he punched the sink and cracked the marble, his knuckles throbbing lightly.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow barked before banging on the door, Ichigo looking to it, glaring in hope it and Grimmjow would burn.

"Ichigo unlock this door right now!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo growling as he threw a glass vase at the door, the water splashing against it and to the ground, the roses falling to the ground along with the glass that seemed to explode.

"Go away!" he yelled, flinching back when Grimmjow kicked the door, the hinges creaking as the door was nearly removed from them. He backed up, narrowing his eyes as he prepared to fight him. He was not going to be stuck with him till he got tired of him. He would rather die!

When the door fell to the floor Ichigo charged, tackling him to the ground, both of them rolling down the hallway, both trying to get the upper hand. Once they stopped Ichigo was on top, punching Grimmjow's jaw and grunting when he kicked him off, Grimmjow swinging, his fist connecting with Ichigo's cheek, Ichigo stumbling back as he momentarily became disoriented.

Grimmjow took this chance and tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips as he wrapped his hand around his neck. They both panted heavily as they glared fire at the other, Ichigo growling up at him.

"Let me go!" Ichigo hissed, gasping when Grimmjow tightened his hold on his neck. Grimmjow didn't even speak, seeming to angry for words as he panted, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Grimmjow finally asked after what seemed like forever, Ichigo frowning in confusion.

"Why do you keep fighting back?" Grimmjow asked in a growl, Ichigo wanting to yell at him that it was obvious.

"I would rather fight a losing battle rather than just give up!" He growled, fisting his hand.

"I refuse to give up, to a man like you," he panted, Grimmjow frowning.

Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, his eyes going wide as his tongue slipped into his mouth. His hands slipped beneath his shirt, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss with a gasp, arching when he trailed his nails down his sides. Clothes began to fly as they both tried to strip the other faster than their hands could move, Ichigo gasping when Grimmjow leaned down and kissed him again, only pulling away to pull off his shirt, Ichigo doing the same. He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist as he reconnected their lips, panting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Grimmjow pulled away, putting three fingers into his mouth and licked them, wetting them till saliva dripped from his mouth. He reached down between their bodies, Ichigo arching when he pressed a finger into him.

Ichigo groaned when Grimmjow slid his tongue up his neck, panting when he pressed a second finger into him. Grimmjow pulled his fingers free after swiping them around, grabbing himself as he led himself to Ichigo's twitching anus. Ichigo gasped when he entered him, arching as sweat fell from his body to the floor. It all seemed to go in slow motion as Grimmjow's hand ran up his body, Ichigo unbearably hard as he moaned. As he thrust into him Ichigo's body jolted, pleasure traveling up his spine and making the knot inside him tighten.

He cried out when Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder as his hand took hold of his erection, Ichigo's breath stopping as he came. His vision blurred white as he drug his claws up the wooden floor boards, Grimmjow cumming inside him with a groan.

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, a blanket wrapped around his body as they sat in front of the fire Grimmjow had made on the beach, unsure of what he felt at the moment. Grimmjow just stared at the fire, leaning back in the sand, resting on his elbows. Neither wanted to break the ice.

The summer house looked like a war had gone through it, seeing as how once they started, the act of stopping didn't seem to exist. Ichigo's cheeks heated. They had done it in the kitchen, the bathroom, hell even the freakin patio. His body throbbed lightly but he felt strangely content, glad for the setting sun that signaled this day would end soon.

"So," Grimmjow sighed, seeming a tad out of place as did Ichigo. Neither knew what to say.

"This never happened," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow snorting as he looked to him. His grin never rose though, his eyes just staring at him so closely it made him feel self conscious. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, sighing before shivering. The cool breeze was starting to set in, the sand starting to cool as well.

"I'm uh, going inside alright?" Ichigo told him awkwardly, Grimmjow nodding as he looked back to the fire. Ichigo cleared his throat as he got up, walking with a slight limp hidden by the blanket to the house. He walked over the fallen front door Grimmjow had knocked down, careful not to step on the glass as he tip toed around the shattered glass vase that had been set on the table and they had knocked down when their activities ventured here. He could see scratch marks in the wood, his cheeks turning a bright red. He walked into the hallway, stopping by the bathroom he had locked himself in. The crack he had made in the sink looked like a crater now that he was more leveled headed, wincing as he walked away. He went to the only room that wasn't affected from their activities, falling lifelessly onto the well made bed. He sighed, curling into a ball on his side, looking to the cracked door. He expected Grimmjow to enter any minute but he didn't so after some while of waiting he finally closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh as he be taken by sleep.

Grimmjow sighed as he sat up, crossing his legs Indian style as he just continued to stare into the fire. After Ichigo had attacked him he didn't know what to do. Adrenaline and anger had ruled his actions, but once he had him pinned down, ready to snap his neck, the words he said made him stop. There was not a neko he knew that would struggle for so long and so hard. That neko girl Rukia Aizen had ordered he punished, he had shot two bullets in both of her legs so she would not cause anymore trouble, but the look in her eyes had been so similar to Ichigo's. He thought he saw him at his knees, a neko who refused to give up. Though Aizen proclaimed she had seemed to have given up and no longer caused trouble, he had a feeling her anger and fight just laid dormant, that it had never really left.

He sometimes thought the same about Ichigo, whenever he showed any trace of submission, just waiting to strike and tear his head from his shoulders. It had came as such a shock that when he kissed him, Grimmjow himself honestly had no idea what he was doing. All he knew that was that he couldn't stop. He wanted him so bad yet wanted to also just kill him and cut his losses.

Grimmjow ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. What was up with him?


	9. Chapter 9: My Kind

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo spooned some cereal into his mouth, munching tiredly. He and Grimmjow realized the next morning that they couldn't live in the wrecked summer house and moved to the guest house, also strangely large. Someone would come and fix their mess, but until then they were stuck there. Not that Ichigo minded.

He looked up when Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, his hair messy and heavy bags under his eyes. It seemed he wasn't made for lesser things than rich and spoiled.

"What are you doing up so early?" Grimmjow mumbled, Ichigo frowning.

"It's twelve," he pointed out, Grimmjow looking to the clock on the wall, grunting before walking to the fridge.

"It's Saturday," he grumbled in excuse, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he got up and poured the rest of the cereal down the garbage disposal. He had already drank the milk.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked while straightening from his bent over position, Ichigo looking to him in confusion.

"That's food. You eat it, not throw it away," Grimmjow scolded, Ichigo looking to the already half way empty bowl then back to him.

"If it's so important than you eat it," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow frowning.

"No," he replied, Ichigo nodding his head before continuing to pour it down the garbage disposal.

"You don't want it, I don't want it. So why keep it just lying around?" he told him, Grimmjow sighing as he lost this battle. Ichigo was improving.

"I swear to god your kind are wasteful animals," Grimmjow sighed, Ichigo putting the empty bowl in the sink, turning to Grimmjow and narrowing his eyes as he took the offensive.

"What do you mean by my kind?" Ichigo asked, his anger spiking just a tad.

"You only eat what you like and throw everything else away," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo snorting as he pointed a finger at him.

"Your kind is no better, and don't even get me started on how unclean your kind is," Ichigo sneered, Grimmjow closing the fridge as he faced him, already seeing where this was going.

"Ichigo don't," Grimmjow warned, Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the sink.

"No let's do. What the fuck do you mean by my kind huh?" he asked in a slightly raised voice, Grimmjow sighing as he walked up to him, Ichigo growling lightly when he stood in front of him.

"Ichigo, just shut up. Don't get offended by everything I say," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo snorting as he put a hand to his chest so he wouldn't get any closer.

"I am not going to shut up and maybe if you want me to stop getting offended, you can shut the fuck up," Ichigo retorted, gasping when Grimmjow grabbed his hand and pulled him forward before pressing it against his back and pinned him to the table.

"I said shut up," Grimmjow told him irritably, Ichigo really wishing he had a bat to smack him across the head with. He didn't get fucked up the ass by a brute.

"Grimmjow don't avoid this conversation!" Ichigo barked angrily, gasping when he grinded his hips against his.

"I'm not I'm postponing it," Grimmjow replied, Ichigo yelped when Grimmjow pulled his sweats down his thighs, Ichigo squirming as he tried to get away.

"Grimmjow stop it! You can't fuck me whenever you want too!" Ichigo yelled angrily, gasping when Grimmjow inserted a finger into him.

"I bought you Strawberry. Unless you buy yourself out of this," Grimmjow pushed his finger deeper, Ichigo gasping before gritting his teeth, clenching his hands into fists as his claws extended.

"You are never going to escape this," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo tensing when his finger brushed against his prostate. When the doorbell rang Ichigo was on the verge of praising the gods, pulling up his sweats up when Grimmjow pulled away and released his arm, running to the hallway so he wouldn't have to deal with Grimmjow after whoever was here left.

He stopped halfway down the hallway by the bathroom, listening carefully when he heard a familiar voice. It was that tired voice he had heard the day Grimmjow had forced him to have sex for the first time, narrowing his eyes dangerously. So was he the black blob he saw?

"There has been no evidence of there being a spy." Ichigo froze at that sentence, listening closer.

"Alright. When's the soonest we can return," he heard Grimmjow ask, hearing him shift from one foot to the other when the floor creaked.

"Tonight. You have to come in at two. The neko neko girl had gotten loose again. Aizen needs you to find it and kill her, he's tired of-" that's all Ichigo let himself hear, putting a hand to his mouth as his eyes opened wide. He backed up a step, his ears unbelieving. He shook his head slowly, turning as he began to walk slowly and zombie like to his room, his steps becoming faster and faster till he was running.

"Shit," he heard Grimmjow hiss before he heard him behind him, Ichigo pushing himself faster as he ran into the room. He slammed the door shut, not caring to lock it as he ran to window and jumped out.

"So he hadn't told you."

Ichigo looked to his side, his features pulled out into animalistic anger, snarling at the guy who stood at the entrance of the backyard. His hair was brown and wavy, only reaching about his shoulders. His eyes were gray and were drooped tiredly yet he had no bags under his eyes. His skin was slightly darker than his but not by much, his body clad in a long white fur coat. He liked royal ass, Ichigo snarling at him in warning.

"It is a wonder to me. He is paid to break your kind, yet why has it yet to break you?" the man asked, Ichigo looking to the other side of the small space he stood in, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"Go Starrk," he ordered calmly, Ichigo hearing the man walk away, his steps light though able to be heard in the endless sand. His eyes never left Grimmjow's.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said in a soothing tone, taking a step towards him. Ichigo took a step back, snarling angrily as he scraped his claws down the side of the house, the sound a screeching shriek. Ichigo raised his hand, baring his fangs as he growled lowly in intimidation. He was ready to murder.

"Break my kind?" he growled as he took a step forward, his ears flat against his head.

"Ichigo it's not what it looks like," Grimmjow tried to reason, Ichigo unwilling to listen. It was exactly what it looked like.

"Kill her? Kill my people when they refuse to bow down to you?! Is that what you do?!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow dodging when Ichigo leaped towards him and sliced for his neck, Ichigo landing behind him, kicking his back and making him stumble forward.

"I'll show you death," Ichigo growled as he took a step towards Grimmjow, grabbing his wrist when he swung at him, his eyes almost a fire blistering yellow as he snarled.

"I'll show you pain," he hissed, Grimmjow's eyes going wide in surprise and fear.

Ichigo winced when someone hit the back of his head, his anger bleeding now as it filled his heart. He turned his head, glaring angrily at Starrk who stood behind him.

"Missed," he growled, gasping when a needle was pushed into his neck and something was injected. His vision spinned as he stumbled and the needle was puled out of him, releasing Grimmjow's wrist as he fell to one knee. His eyes returned to their light brown when he fell to the ground, a wave of tiredness sweeping through him. He just wanted, he... Grimmjow was the last thing he saw before he lost to sleep. He would never forget the way he looked at him, like an animal that he had never seen before, like he didn't know him. He didn't want that. He didn't...

Grimmjow sighed before rubbing his wrist, looking to Starrk who just stared at the unconscious body of Ichigo, Grimmjow tossing him the syringe.

"Dispose of that," he ordered, Starrk nodding as he watched him pick up Ichigo bridal style, his body limp in his arms, seeming almost lifeless.

"What are you going to do with him?" Starrk asked, Grimmjow looking to him, slight anger in his eyes.

"Let's just hope he forgets what you had told him," Grimmjow said in a sharp tone, Starrk not even flinching, seeming unfazed by his anger.

"I had expected him to know. Of all people, I had not expected you to be so lenient to the boy," Starrk told him, Grimmjow snorting as he passed by him.

"You are getting soft my friend," Starrk told him quietly, Grimmjow stopped and looked to his back, tightening his hold on Ichigo.

Then he kept on walking.

Author's note: Sorry, another short chapter, just school and I'm also sick now so it's not to pretty. I wanted to get this up because I doubted I could do it Saturday. And the suspense is soon to come. I think. Might take me a while to post again...


	10. Chapter 10: It Begins

**Chapter 10**

Author's note: I have been making Ichigo a lot more level headed in this story than he originally is, but since this is my story, I could make him a leash guided cock sucking whore and nobody can really do much. But I don't own him sadly, but it's nice to think about.

Ichigo growled, pulling on the chains that held him down to his bed, Grimmjow nowhere to be seen. He had awaken this way, probably Grimmjow's pitiful way of keeping him subdued so he wouldn't do anything irrational. Ichigo growled. Smart, but not smart enough.

He grit his teeth and put all of his strength into breaking the chains around his wrists, screaming out as the metal dug into his skin. He heard the metal of the bed frame creak but it seemed tougher than the chains, refusing his will. He fell back limply onto the bed, panting as he closed his eyes. Okay, a tad smarter than what he thought. He doubted Grimmjow was even home with how silent it was in the house, sighing as he looked to the chains on his wrists. At least he wasn't dumb enough to use rope again.

With little to do all he could really do was think or go back to sleep, but sleep was the last thing on his mind. He sighed and looked to the window. The sun had gone down a long time ago and the stars had taken their place in the sky, shining bright in the dark. He looked away. Not even the stars could change how he felt right then. When he had been sold, he thought he knew what he was being put in to. He thought he knew what to expect. He had been wrong. He had never thought he would be slaughtered if he disobeyed or ran away, punishment had been the worst of his worries. Stories of how cruel owner's were used to tarrify him but he had trained so hard to become stronger, yet he always managed to always be almost there. Why didn't he just kill him already?

Grimmjow sighed as he opened the front door to his house, blood stained on his white shirt. They had not found the neko girl, rumors of her meeting up with a rebelling gang in America spreading throughout the company. If that was true then she was out of their reach for the time being, America a place that was never too fond of them. But with time they could negotiate for her if Aizen felt that was to be necessary. Till then, all they could do was let her run free. That didn't sit well with him.

But she was not his main problem. His main problem was the angry, homicidal neko in his house. His life was just too exciting.

Grimmjow frowned, sighing as he walked to the stairs. He could hear the low growls Ichigo made and to be honest he was not to keen on going to his room and finding out if he wanted to play nice. Grimmjow went to his room and took a quick shower to clean off the blood and threw away the clothing, the blood stains were never going to come off anyway.

He threw on a pair of sweats and a wife beater before leaving his room, heading for Ichigo's room. He would need to deal with him sooner or later. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with a murderous snarl, but he chose to ignore it as he walked in fully and closed the door behind him.

"What innocent neko did you murder today?" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow knowing he smelled the blood of the neko that replaced Aizen's old pet. He hadn't killed him, but not wanting him to run away as did Rukia, some precautions were called for. So Grimmjow chose not to respond to his accusation, instead walked over to Ichigo's bare tied down body, a permanent frown on his lips.

Ichigo watched him very closely with narrowed eyes, hissing angrily when he ran a hand up his thigh.

"Don't touch me," he growled, yelping when he grabbed his balls, threatening to squeeze them.

"Don't talk," Grimmjow replied in a rather calm voice, Ichigo growled lowly but did not utter another word.

Grimmjow didn't release him, sliding his other hand up his stomach, careful to not cause any damage to it if he carried a child. They would find out soon but until then he would refrain from doing so. He leaned down and slid his tongue into his belly button, Ichigo gasping as his cock hardened just slightly.

"If you think pleasure is going to make me change my mind then you're wrong!" Ichigo gasped in one breath, Grimmjow pulling away as he squeezed his balls just slightly. Ichigo bit his lip till he broke the skin, blood trailing down his chin. He wasn't going to cry out for him.

"I suggest you don't speak another word," Grimmjow told him, letting go of his balls. Ichigo nearly cried out in relief, lying limply as he panted through his nose. His father had prepared him for pain like that, something external that could easily be ignored. Now only if Grimmjow never fucked him.

"Usually when I break a neko, bondage is not usually involved," Grimmjow told him as he came from the closet, Ichigo staring curiously at the box that he had never noticed had been in there. The sentence he had uttered before had not made much sense to him to begin with so when a small grin spread on his lips, he was confused.

Ichigo growled when he pulled out a blindfold, pulling on the chains as he snarled and hissed at him, going still when he grabbed his balls again.

"Shut up," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo panting angrily as he released him and put the black blindfold over his eyes. In the dark he could see perfectly, but with this there was not a thing he could see, growling lowly. He didn't like where this was going.

He heard Grimmjow rummage through the box, his anger twisting to unease. He felt slightly vulnerable now that he couldn't see and that made his stomach twist painfully, licking the blood on his chin.

"Open your mouth," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo reluctant. He didn't speak or open his mouth, only panted through his nose in defiance. He wasn't going to do as the motherfucker said.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow kissed him, his tongue thrusting into his mouth. Ichigo groaned, pushing his tongue against his to dislodge it. He didn't want him touching him anywhere.

Ichigo gasped when he bit his bottom lip, Grimmjow quickly pulling away before putting something in his mouth with a small push, Ichigo's eyes going wide behind the blindfold when he realized it was the ball gag he had used on him the first time they had sex, the meaning of bondage becoming very clear in his mind. He began to struggle again in slight panic when Grimmjow pulled away, smelling his arousal. He had been so concentrated on being angry that he had forgotten how crazy Grimmjow really was and what he could do to him, the bed frame creaking but still stubborn.

"Be still," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo arching his chest with a muffled whimper when he squeezed his balls, his hands clenching into fists. Grimmjow released him and Ichigo laid back limply on the sheets, his cock betraying him, unbearably hard from his harsh treatment.

Grimmjow did not comment on it but instead put something around his shaft, pushing it down to the base. Ichigo arched with a muffled cry when it began to vibrate, his toes curling as he thrashed. He wanted to beg right then to make it stop but the gag was in his mouth, his eyes shut tight as he moaned.

"I always wondered how you would react to this," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo on the verge of screaming when he flicked his tongue against the head of his cock. Such a torture he had never experienced and he wanted to stop, tears building up in his eyes though he tried to not let them fall.

The chain's rattled and his pants were heavy as Grimmjow ran his hand up his thigh, Ichigo almost eager for his touch though he would never admit it.

When the vibrations stopped Ichigo could hardly breathe, sweat clinging to his skin as he laid limply on the bed.

"Good boy," Grimmjow purred even though he didn't take off the ring, Ichigo whimpering as a tear escaped.

"It'll be over just as soon as you give in," Grimmjow assured him, Ichigo opening his eyes even though they were covered by the blindfold. No matter what he did, he wouldn't give in.

Ichigo panted, drool having dried and started again to slide down the side of his mouth, the gag having yet to be removed. Grimmjow was between his legs, his tongue sliding over his anus. Ichigo did not know how long it had been but his body ached from pleasure that was slowly becoming pain, his cock and stomach starting to hurt from not being able to release. He arched with a gasp when Grimmjow inserted a finger into him, his breath warm on his stomach as he pushed it farther inside him.

Unwilling to give in, Ichigo had endured more than he thought was possible, and the more he resisted the more aggressive Grimmjow got. Bruises covered his body and whip marks covered his chest, legs, and arms, his torso having been avoided. He could feel blood seep down his skin and even feel some dry blood as it became sticky and disgusting on his skin. He had healed only for wounds to be reopened and to be so close to release only be denied. Yet he couldn't find the will to give in, or give way to his anger. He would never be able to forgive Grimmjow for what he did to his people.

Ichigo arched with a muffled groan when Grimmjow thrusted into him, his entire body shaking. Drugs had been used earlier and his body was still very much sensitive and hot, so the intrusion to his body had only added to the heat, Ichigo only able to shake.

"I admire your spirit," Grimmjow husked into his ear as he thrusted into him, Ichigo biting down onto the gag as he released choked moans, tears wetting the blindfold.

"Just give in," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo arching as he shook his head frantically.

'I won't!' he yelled in his head, pulling on the chains with a muffled sob when he thrusted deep and pressed against his sweet spot.

'I won't!' he yelled again in his head, the chains creaking.

Grimmjow dug his fingers into his hips as he thrusted harder and deeper, Ichigo screaming behind the gag when he came dry, becoming light headed.

"Give in," Grimmjow grunted into his ear, Ichigo sobbing as he could hardly take anymore. If he just gave in now, just at least till he could cum, it would be fine. Just for now.

Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded, hoping Grimmjow would know what he meant.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Grimmjow husked into his ear, Ichigo sobbing in relief when Grimmjow removed the cock ring.

The chain's broke with a loud snap, Ichigo sobbing as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He thrusted deep and Ichigo's claws dug into his skin, his cock twitching.

"Cum. Cum now," Grimmjow growled into his ear, Ichigo arching against him with a muffled scream as he came, his claws digging into his shoulders. It felt unreal as if it went in slow motion, Ichigo throwing his head back as his vision turned white. The light blinded him as he released Grimmjow, falling back limply onto the bed. Grimmjow panted over him, his cum sliding down Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo blinked his eyes when the blindfold was removed, closing his eyes when it proved to be too bright for his eyes, his eyes unable to adjust and protect him in time. The gag was removed next, Ichigo wiping the drool from the side of his mouth with the blanket, extending his wrists when Grimmjow got the key to remove the chains. Once he was fully released he couldn't find the energy to do much besides just lay there, his body shaking lightly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Grimmjow asked him before kissing his lips, Ichigo sloppy on his part as drawing on the energy to kiss back proved difficult. He panted when they pulled apart, his eyes opening slowly.

Grimmjow looked like he still thrummed with adrenaline, his eyes almost seeming as if they were laced with electricity. He couldn't call upon his anger then, his eyes slowly closing as he became increasingly tired.

Grimmjow frowned when Ichigo fell asleep, sighing as he stood. He had expected to go for another round but knew he had already pushed Ichigo too far. The room smelled of sex and blood so much it had seemed to have set in like a heavy cloud, Grimmjow putting the many things they used away, looking to the chains and bed frame Ichigo had destroyed, sighing as he picked him up from the bed.

He didn't wake up when he cleaned the blood off of him in the bath, his arms and legs healing quickly, leaving only scars behind. Grimmjow could not feel guilt at the sight of such scars, instead feeling a sense of pride.

When he finished he brought him to his room and put him under the sheets, pulling them up to his chin. He looked up when he heard someone ring the doorbell. He threw on some clothes and hurried down the stairs, thinking it was most likely Starrk. He unlocked it and opened it only to come face to face with a gun, his eyes shifting from the gun to the person holding it but was unable to see their face, taking a step back. Before he could even utter a word the trigger was pulled and a quick jolt of pain pulsed through his chest. Grimmjow fell to the ground from the force, blood seeping onto the floor.

Ichigo sat up in bed at the sound of a gunshot, looking around frantically. He got out of the bed and threw on some sweats before running downstairs, putting a hand to his mouth when he saw an unconscious and bleeding Grimmjow at the door, the door opened as a figure ran out into the night.

Ichigo ran back to his room and got his cell phone, flipping it open as he ran back to the stairs, calling 911.

He ran down the stairs and to Grimmjow, slamming the door closed to not start a scene, looking for where he had gotten shot.

"Hello this is-"

"My lover just got shot! He's bleeding and it's not stopping!" Ichigo yelled in a panicked voice, finding where he was bleeding. He was shot in his right shoulder, the wound close to his ribs but seeming to have missed his lungs. He wanted to pray to the god's for the lack of aim the shooter had, pressing his hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"We are sending someone to you right now. Where was he shot?" the calm voice on the other line asked him, Ichigo trying to calm his breathing as he put more pressure, hearing Grimmjow groan in pain.

"The-The right shoulder, close to his ribs," he stuttered out, gritting his teeth as the loss of blood seemed to not slow.

"Is he conscious?" the person asked, Ichigo shaking his head even though they wouldn't see him.

"He's unconscious and the bleeding won't stop," Ichigo replied in a shaky voice, taking in a shaky breath as he put the phone on speaker and put it on the ground, applying pressure with both hands.

"I need you to make sure he keeps breathing alright?" the person on the other line told him, Ichigo nodding his head.

"Okay," he replied, the person telling him what to do to try and slow the breathing even though he was already doing so. Most of the floor now was covered in blood by the time the ambulance came, Ichigo on the verge of having a panic attack as they pushed him away and got to work. Ichigo fisted his hands as they get him onto the stretcher, following them to the ambulance. Starrk was in the front yard, his eyes surprisingly calm as Grimmjow passed by him on the stretcher. Many people had came out of their houses and stared on, Starrk guiding him to his car so he wouldn't be questioned by anybody. Ichigo's hands were shaking, covered in Grimmjow's blood as he stared out the window, Starrk following the ambulance to the hospital. It was quiet, neither one seeming to keen on talking at the moment. Not even words would be able to comfort him.

Starrk ordered Ichigo to go to the bathroom and wash his hands, talking to the police who had came there for answers. Ichigo shook, his ears standing straight as his tail flared out like he had been shocked, scrubbing his hands till they were red to get the blood off. When he finished and had collected himself as much as he could before he left the bathroom and returned to Starrk who didn't seem to happy being interrogated by the cops.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" one of the cops asked when he saw him, Ichigo nodding. They interrogated him about everything, growing a tad frustrated when he couldn't identify the shooter. They left once they had what they wanted, Ichigo sitting next to Starrk who looked for once not on the verge of sleep, Ichigo too worried to be mad at him. He put his head in his hands, wishing at the moment tears would build in his eyes but they didn't. He couldn't cry as he sat back, his hands falling to his lap, his left leg bouncing rapidly as he became impatient and scared.

Starrk appeared calm but also very disturbed, crossing his arms over his chest, not even sparing Ichigo a glance. Ichigo swallowed, sitting back as he let out a deep breath. They waited for what seemed like hours, Ichigo looking to the clock every five minutes as his fidgeting only increased till he couldn't even sit anymore, pacing or leaning against the wall, Starrk watching him but saying nothing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Coyote Starrk?" a man in a white coat asked after a good four hours, Ichigo looking to him the same time Starrk did.

"Is Grimmjow alright?" Ichigo asked, the doctor giving him a smile.

"He is in ICU at the moment. He did very well," the doctor told them, pulling out a folder.

"The bullet just barely missed his right subclavian artery and had severed a vein, which would explain his extreme loss of blood. He is ensured to survive this though and will be fully recovered in not time," the doctor told him, Ichigo letting out a deep relieved breath as Starrk relaxed.

"Is he awake?" Ichigo asked, the doctor shaking his head.

"He had lost a lot of blood, he will need lots of rest," the doctor told him, Ichigo nodding sadly.

"I would suggest you go home for now. We will inform you if he shows any signs of consciousness," the doctor told them, Ichigo sighing but nodding in understanding.

Starrk took him to his place which was rather empty, letting him get the bed while he slept on the couch. While Starrk fell asleep easily after making a few calls Ichigo could not really make anything of, all Ichigo could do was lay there. He couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned but sleep never took him, Ichigo sighing as he looked to the sun that just began to rise. That's right, it had just been pushing one when all of this started. Ichigo sighed, sitting up as he looked to the door. He went to the bathroom to bathe, feeling as if he was still covered in Grimmjow's blood. He scrubbed his skin till it was red, the water scorching hot and burning him, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he scrubbed harder. Once he couldn't scrub anymore Ichigo just sat there, the water just starting to cool. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

He didn't know what to do now. He bit his lip as thought back to all the blood that surrounded his body, his almost lifeless body reminding him of his mother. The murder had knocked him unconscious and his mother had fought tooth and nail to protect him, but in the end she was stabbed then raped, her body mutilated, her face twisted into such an expression of pain he couldn't recognize. He had cried next to her body till someone saw them and called the ambulance. But it had been too late.

Her blood had stained a side of his face from where he had placed it and was so strong that he had never forgot the scent, the same way he feared he would never forget Grimmjow's. He looked up when Starrk knocked on the door, slinking a little more into the tub.

"Grimmjow's awake."

Ichigo walked into Grimmjow's room hesitantly, his breath stopping when he saw him. He was sitting up, and besides looking a little ruffled and tired he seemed fine, like the incident never happened. The bandage on his shoulder spoke other wise. Finally he felt he would cry, his bottom lip trembling as he ran to his bed, Grimmjow looking from the nurse to him. Ichigo jumped onto the bed and scared the hell out of the nurse who told him in a panicky voice to not reopen the wound. Ichigo could hardly care as he hugged him, Starrk standing by the door as Ichigo sobbed out words that made no sense.

Grimmjow seemed to be at a loss of words, the nurse sighing once she realized her attempts at removing him failed.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said with a frown, Ichigo looking up to him as the nurse left, Starrk following her, giving them their privacy.

"Why are you crying?" Grimmjow asked, pushing him away slightly with his uninjured arm.

"I was fucken scared!" Ichigo yelled as he wiped away his tears though they just continued to fall.

"There was blood everywhere and it wouldn't stop and I was so scared!" Ichigo said in shaky gasps, Grimmjow shaking his head.

"I've been through worse Ichigo. This is nothing," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo sniffling as he met his eyes.

"For you it is! I-I thought I was going to lose you and I-I didn't know what to do," Ichigo stuttered out, more tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't even feel ridiculous for how he acted with the relief that was put his veins, rising up and kissing him.

Grimmjow seemed surprised but melted into it, Ichigo giving him everything he could into that kiss. Ichigo pulled away and smiled like an idiot, laughing happily as he placed his forehead against his. Grimmjow didn't seem completely sure as to why Ichigo acted the way he did but welcomed it. His shoulder burned but most of the pain was dulled by the pills they gave him, Grimmjow tired as fuck and just wanting to go back to sleep. But Ichigo wasn't to keen on letting him, staying with him till the visiting hours were over and Starrk took him to his place. An investigation he told him was underway seeing as how the cops would get nowhere. Aizen was not to happy that one of his employees were attacked, even though he probably didn't even really care. Grimmjow sighed when he was finally alone, resting against the stiff bed.

Getting shot was the least of his worries.


	11. Chapter 11: His Way

**Chapter 11**

Ichigo frowned as he and Grimmjow sat in the doctor's office, feeling uncomfortable seeing as how he was the only neko in here. There were not many human's either but they still stole glances or spoke behind their hands, seeming unknown to the fact he would be able to hear their criticizing words and rude comments. A man had the nerve to stare at him and wink which led him to scoot closer to Grimmjow who tensed when he pushed against his healing shoulder, his sling the doctor gave him two weeks before non present. Ichigo knew he wasn't vulnerable, but he felt way more open than he had ever, withholding a hiss. That will only give the man a reason to get closer.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo and Grimmjow looked to the nurse who stood at the open door next to them, her smile tired but friendly. Ichigo stood and Grimmjow did the same, following Ichigo out of the waiting room.

Ichigo shifted on the plastic of the bed uncomfortably, the woman squirting a freezing gel onto his stomach as she talked.

"Being descendant's of cat's, neko's have the same pregnancy process as they do. As a human is pregnant for nine month's, a neko is only pregnant for nine weeks," she explained, her black braided hair swishing as she moved a little so Grimmjow could see the screen better if anything showed up.

"Though at first we thought this would affect the baby's growth seeing as how we had thought they were to be born human, but in truth a neko, to produce more, gives birth to a litter of kittens."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, his jaw becoming slightly unhinged.

"You mean they will be actual cats?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, the nurse nodding.

"According to legend, newborns are considered innocent in the eyes of Bastet. Due to this the underworld is open for them if their souls are not ready. Out of a litter of six, usually only two survive. It is really harsh for a neko to have their offspring return home," the nurse replied, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"You actually believe in all of that stuff?" he asked, the nurse giving him a smile that made Ichigo's hair's rise.

"Yes, I do. It is very important history in our world," she replied, Grimmjow snorting but saying nothing else, crossing his arms with a wince.

Ichigo relaxed when the nurse told him to, fisting his hand when the cold gel was spread. It warmed slowly as she pressed here and there, saying how hard it was to find a kitten fetus in a neko due to their difference from a cat, frowning slightly before a small smile touching her lips.

"You're not pregnant."

Ichigo almost cried out in relief as he closed his eyes, letting his body relax with a heavy slump. He wasn't. He opened his eyes and looked to Grimmjow to see his reaction, seeing a small frown on his lips. Did he want him to be? Ichigo shook the thought from his head when the nurse began to talk again.

"Nekos can only truly get pregnant during their heat due to the fact that is when their eggs are ready to be fertilized. His next heat should be soon, sometime in the fall, so if you want to try again that would be the best time," the nurse told them as she wiped of the gel, Ichigo nodding even though he doubted he wanted to try for that. This was a near blow and he wasn't sure he was ready for the actual punch.

"I'll keep that in mind," Grimmjow told her as they were led back to the waiting room, the nurse giving Ichigo a small smile.

Ichigo exited the doctor's office and sighed, a small smile trying to work it's way onto his lips. He wasn't.

"Are we going home?" Ichigo asked once they got in the car, Grimmjow nodding.

"My boss won't let me return to working till i can at least lift my hand above my head," he told him, Ichigo frowning at the mention of his so called "work". He wouldn't comment on it because he felt Grimmjow had went through enough for the time being but the mention of it soured his good mood. Then the thought hit him. He would be alone. With Grimmjow. Till he healed. Ichigo froze in his seat.

"You know I was thinking that maybe we should go to Orihime's store," Ichigo suggested, Grimmjow grunting with a frown, not seeming to happy about doing so.

"I thought I said no more seeing her," he replied, Ichigo sighing as he resisted the urge to slap him. Him and his stupid jealousy.

"What possibly can we do Grimmjow? She may think i'm cute but she's not physically interested in me," Ichigo replied irritably like it had been obvious, hoping Grimmjow would bite the bait and give in. He didn't.

"No."

Ichigo tried not to growl in a temper tantrum way, frowning as he looked out the window.

"Whatever," he grumbled, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the man from earlier in the car over. The guy smirked and winked at him so Ichigo bared his fangs, his eyes becoming a fiery yellow. The man gulped and pulled away, scared by his little display. Good, he had to mess with somebody.

They drove home in silence, Grimmjow wincing every now and then when he turned the wheel too much to one side but not commenting on it. Ichigo was too mad to really care but every time he winced he held back the urge to ask him if he wanted to let him drive.

They reached the house and Ichigo jumped out the car once Grimmjow turned it off, standing by the front door eagerly. He just wanted to go inside and go to his room so he wouldn't have to deal with Grimmjow. Then he remembered he had no lock on his door, growling lowly to himself. He had a feeling Grimmjow knew he would try that one day. He could always just lock him out of his own room.

Grimmjow sighed as he got to the door, sparing Ichigo a glance before he unlocked the door and pushed it open, Ichigo darting into the house. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him as he ran up the stairs and could almost hear the grin that crept onto his face, Grimmjow closing the front door.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance when Grimmjow's phone rang for the fifteenth time, grabbing a pillow and covering his face, hoping to just choke himself and see if he could get off that way.

Grimmjow grunted as he stopped thrusting into him, looking to the phone with a frown. He pulled out and Ichigo relaxed slightly, thinking he would answer it, again. But instead he felt a tongue run up his neck, shivering as he pressed the pillow to Grimmjow's face angrily and pushed him off him, getting off the bed and heading to the door. He was no longer in the mood.

"Ichigo get back over here," Grimmjow ordered, throwing the pillow at his ass. Ichigo turned and growled at him, not in the mood to play around with him or even touch him. He just wanted some alone time right now.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow called, Ichigo turning around with frown. Grimmjow was sitting up, the blanket barely covering his pubic area, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat as he panted. He looked like he was going to have a serious case of blue balls but Ichigo could hardly really care, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for him to say whatever he had to say.

"I haven't got off yet."

Ichigo threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, turning and grabbing the door knob. He wasn't going to stick around to pleasure an over sized idiot. He gasped when a hand was put over his mouth and he was pulled away from the door, Ichigo growling when a hand grabbed his cock.

"I said I haven't got off yet," Grimmjow husked into his ear, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he struggled, stopping when Grimmjow squeezed his cock tighter, his legs shaking.

"We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" Grimmjow hissed into his ear, Ichigo thinking back to the kinky torture he had put him through. He settled down but was still far from happy, Grimmjow releasing him once he was sure he wouldn't try to escape.

"Turn around and get on your knees," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo frowning. He turned and pointed a finger at him.

"I am not sucking your... thing!" Ichigo growled with a wild blush, Grimmjow grinning widely, his grin asking him if he really thought he had a choice. Ichigo frowned and leaned against the door, not in any mood to deal with his crap.

He tensed when Grimmjow leaned in, his hand slipping down his stomach. Ichigo turned his face away and bit his lip when he grabbed his erection, his tail becoming stiff and his ears falling back slightly.

"We could always just do it my way," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo frowning as he leaned just slightly into his touch. He would do anything but suck his cock. He was not going to lose all forms of his pride for this idiot.

He gasped when Grimmjow turned him around to face the door quickly, his hands pinned to the door, Grimmjow's breath hot on his neck.

"You make everything difficult," Grimmjow husked on his neck, Ichigo shivering but not replying to his accusation.

"Then we'll do it my way," he whispered, Ichigo gasping when he inserted a finger into him, fisting his hands as he grit his teeth.

He moaned when he brushed over his prostate, Ichigo shivering in pleasure.

He would take whatever he dished out.

Ichigo yelped when he was pushed down to his knees, his knees knocking against the door painfully, Grimmjow removing his finger as he grabbed his hair and pulled him back, Ichigo struggling angrily with a snarl. Grimmjow let go of his hair and let him fall to the floor, Grimmjow grinning when he turned onto his knees and glared up at him angrily.

"You fucken asshole!" Ichigo snarled, Grimmjow grinning as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood a tad taller.

"You're on your knees aren't you?" Grimmjow pointed out with a smirk, Ichigo frowning as he looked down to his legs. He went to stand up but Grimmjow put his hand to the top of his head, applying light pressure so he wouldn't be able to rise. Ichigo slapped his hand away and Grimmjow wrapped his hand around his hand around his neck, lifting him slightly off the floor. Ichigo gasped, grabbing his wrist, digging his claws into his flesh.

"Don't fight back Strawberry, I have no problem with making your life a living hell," Grimmjow told him rather calmly, Ichigo gritting his teeth when he released him and let him fall fully back to the floor. Ichigo coughed as he held his neck, his throat sore and his lungs lightly burning. He glared up at Grimmjow with watery eyes but he just stared back at him with that same cocky grin, Ichigo closing his eyes as he tried to breath properly again. He had already made his life a living hell.

"Now suck," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo looking up to him when he could breathe properly again, Ichigo leaning back slightly, looking to his cock with a displeased frown. He didn't want that in his mouth. Though he knew he shouldn't, he thought Grimmjow should have got shot at least three times.

He leaned forward just slightly, raising his hand. He grasped his cock and and leaned forward just slightly, sticking out his tongue and licking the tip. He tasted clean, like soap, though a tad bitter like salt. Ichigo didn't really mind the taste and licked it again before taking a deep breath, taking the head into his mouth. He slid his tongue under the flaps of the head and heard Grimmjow hiss, looking up to him. Grimmjow was watching him pretty closely and that made him feel uncomfortable and nervous, pulling away.

"Don't stare at me," Ichigo told him with a mad blush, Grimmjow rolling his eyes as he put his hand to the back of his head, pushing him forward. His cock slipped into his mouth and Ichigo gagged when it pushed against the back of his throat, relaxing his throat as he placed his hands on his thighs so he wouldn't choke to death.

"Suck," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo glaring up at him with teary eyes as he removed his hand from his hair, Ichigo pulling back slightly but not letting it fall from his mouth. He slid his tongue on the underside and sucked, creating a loud suction noise that made his ears fall down slightly against his head. He took a deep breath and continued to suck, moving his head slowly up and down his cock. It was hot and thick in his mouth, Ichigo speeding up the bobs of his head as he sucked harder, drool sliding down his chin and Grimmjow's cock.

"Stop," Grimmjow hissed as he grabbed his hair and pulled him away from his cock, grabbing the base to hold back his orgasm. Ichigo panted as he looked up to him, Grimmjow looking down to him with a grin as he released himself. Ichigo recoiled slightly. He had a scary feeling he knew what that grin meant.

He slapped his hand from his hair and stood, Grimmjow wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him against him.

Ichigo leaned away, shivering when he ran his tongue up his neck.

"I'm going to have fun with you," he whispered, Ichigo's eyes widening in slight panic.

Ichigo panted, his arm covering his eyes as he released a hoarse moan, Grimmjow running a finger up his stomach.

"Didn't you just love my way?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo lifting his arm just slightly to glare at him. He was going to choke him when he could feel his legs again.

"I hate you," Ichigo panted, letting his arm fall to the bed as Grimmjow rose up, wincing when he thrusted lightly into him.

"I don't care, as long as you can continue to spread your legs for me I'm fine," Grimmjow told him with a grin, Ichigo hissing when he thrusted hard into him, his healing shoulder seeming to not affect him in the least.

"Oh god," he groaned when Grimmjow pulled out of him and sat on the edge of the bed, Ichigo rising onto his elbows and wincing when his lower back throbbed, giving Grimmjow an irritated frown.

"I could always just use the excuse that I need to recover for a few days," Ichigo proclaimed, Grimmjow grinning as he leaned towards him and ran a finger up his neck, Ichigo shivering as his eyelids fluttered.

"You practically beg for it," Grimmjow accused, Ichigo frowning as he pulled away, sitting up with a wince.

"I don't beg you imbecile," he growled, Grimmjow grinning as he shook his head.

"You have no problem with taking it," he chuckled, not even wincing when Ichigo punched his shoulder. He loved his life.

Author's note: I think a little intimacy wouldn't hurt though still no real sex scenes. We all know how Grimmjow tastes now though don't we? ;3 hehe


	12. Chapter 12: Explosion

**Chapter 12 **

Author's note: Okay you guy's might have recognized I stalled with the last chapter's intimacy part mostly because I had no idea what to write. Sorry I'm terrible I know, I will refrain from doing that in the future. So with this chapter we get back on track.

"What do you mean you couldn't track him?" Ulquiorra stared at him blankly, seeming unfazed by the hidden malice in his master's voice.

"He traveled past the border's of America after the homicide attempt. We are not allowed to travel past their borders," Ulquiorra replied, his eyes following his form as his master stood.

"And when has that ever stopped me?" he asked, Ulquiorra not responding.

He held back a gasp when his master walked to him and wrapped his hand tightly around his collared neck, the name tag digging into his throat, pressing his esophagus in just slightly. No pain past over his features though, his master leaning in till they shared the same breath.

"Find him and the girl. We can't have any leaks. Understand, Pet?" his master asked in a low hiss, Ulquiorra nodding just slightly.

His voice was hoarse and quiet but he responded with the best of his ability.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Rukia slammed her hand down and Renji looked up from the book he read, Rukia growling lowly.

"What got you so hissy?" Renji asked, Rukia sighing as she sat down in her chair, leaning back tiredly, a angry though thoughtful expression on her face.

"The man we sent has failed to get rid of Jeagerjaques, and he was unable to obtain Ichigo," she told him quietly, Renji frowning.

"Try again. We have to get him before he conceives. That is our top priority now."

Renji and Rukia thought for a second how they could achieve that.

"I know you want Grimmjow dead for what he did, but this time try to separate them then get Ichigo. We only have a week before his next heat begins and as long as Grimmjow is near, taking him will be near possible," Renji advised, Rukia seeming displeased with no death being arranged but nodding anyway, sighing as she leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her fist.

"Has the man been chosen yet?" she asked, Renji nodding.

"Our savior will be reborn, as long as Grimmjow doesn't get to him first," Renji replied, Rukia nodding.

They had to hurry.

"Send Kenpachi Zaraki."

Ichigo stretched with a yawn, looking to Grimmjow who had fallen asleep on the couch after taking the pills his doctor had given him, Ichigo sighing thankfully. He was about to start protesting since he wouldn't stop touching him. He sighed and got up, walking up the stairs with heavy footsteps.

He went straight to his room with little thought to bathe, sitting on the edge of his bed. For a second he just sat there. He didn't know what else to do. He looked up to the mirror, only seeing his own reflection.

He was tired.

As a neko, you are born, you grow, you're sold, then you're owned. All of his life he had prepared for what was ahead of him yet he felt like he had failed. He laid back, his eyes never leaving his reflection.

He remembered the day he was waiting for Grimmjow to come and receive him. The human's outside had been so loud, the warmth of the afternoon, and the slight breeze that was too weak to bring any real comfort. He could remember all those tired and frightened faces of children and teenagers who stood on the stage one by one, the greedy hands of the human's as they reached for him.

He remembered feeling untouched by all of that. Not one tear escaped his eyes, not an ounce of pity in his heart. It had been life back then. That same scene he had seen for many years of his life since his father would take him there, tell him all who have come, who were collecting or new to the trade. Everything he had taught him to prepare him, and once Grimmjow made his move, all those things flew from his mind. He had been scared, he had been desperate and angry. He wanted to fight back but his every instinct screamed for him to run. Then when he marked him...

Ichigo closed his eyes, turning onto his side.

Doing what he wished to get away only became that much harder.

He opened his eyes when he remembered what the nurse had told him.

"Nekos can only truly get pregnant during their heat due to the fact that is when their eggs are ready to be fertilized. His next heat should be soon, sometime in the fall, so if you want to try again that would be the best time."

He turned back onto his back, his feather soft tail brushing over his jean clad thigh.

She shouldn't have told him that. Ichigo ran a hand over his stomach distractedly, thinking back to the expression Grimmjow wore when she announced he wasn't pregnant. Right then, he had wondered if he would have saw a smile if she had told them he was pregnant. He had pondered for a minute what it would look like with that smile on his face. A smile not lustful or dangerously playful but a real smile, a smile of happiness.

Ichigo looked at his stomach in the mirror, anger rising slowly in his chest. Why would Grimmjow want him pregnant? Why did he want to see him smile? He came into this house wanting none of that, he thought he could fight him off but he knew they were almost the same. Ichigo snorted. Of all people he had to be sold too...

He sighed, looking to his eyes in the mirror. They looked like a darker brown than their original molten honey but not lifeless, Ichigo not even sure what to think then.

He got up, tired of his own reflection as he walked to the bathroom. He needed a bath.

He didn't bother locking the door as he closed it with a soft click, turning, his head bowed as he stripped slowly. A million things went through his mind as his clothing dropped to the floor one by one, his eyes not really seeing but his body doing. He took off his sock's, the last of his clothing and walked towards the tub, kneeling next to it as he put the plug in the drain. He turned on the water and put his fingers beneath the spray, the water warming slowly against his skin.

He knew Grimmjow was not the best of men, especially with how he treated him, the many wounds and bruises he inflicted healing quickly, though the pain they cause lingering. He could hardly stand him, wanting nothing to do with Grimmjow unless he was announcing his freedom, but if the look he wore when she said those words meant anything, his freedom wasn't going to come till Grimmjow got what he wanted.

His temples began to throb lightly, Ichigo pulling his fingers away from the water and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Of all the things he could do to him, why did getting him pregnant have to be on his list? A man being pregnant wasn't even normal to begin with!

He got up, the water only halfway up as he went to his pants, taking his phone from his pocket. He needed to vent. He took out his phone and flipped it open, pressing speed dial and putting it to his ear, hearing the ring two times.

"Moshi Moshi?" Ichigo smiled just slightly at the sound of Orihime's voice on the other line, walking to the tub and turning off the water, steam rising into the air.

"Hey," he replied, Orihime giggling on the other line.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques wants to start buying over the phone now?" she asked in a joking manner, her tone indicating she already knew what he had called for.

"He didn't hurt you again did he?" she asked in a softer more concerned voice after a minute of silence, Ichigo shaking his head as he stepped into the bath.

"No. I figured out I wasn't pregnant today though," he replied, Orihime gasping.

"Oh no!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you mean oh no! Did you want me to be pregnant?!" he asked angrily as he sat fully into the tub, Orihime giggling on the other line.

"Yes silly! It would be adorable to have little neko babies with blue hair running around," she replied, Ichigo shivering at the thought.

"That's more disturbing than having him touch me," Ichigo told her, Orihime tsking.

"You say that now but once you have that little bundle or bundles of joy in your arms you are going to probably want to have more! Neko babies are very adorable, but it's sad when they pass on. That part always makes me cry," Orihime claimed quietly, Ichigo sighing as he sank deeper into the water.

"Why do you like neko babies so much anyway? Shouldn't you adore human babies more?" Ichigo asked, Orihime quiet for a second.

"My parents used to say I should, but I never saw why. I know we have our differences, but we shouldn't be judged so openly by them. Some people talk about how their gods would never criticize, would never discriminate, but then they turn around and abuse neko's all because they are different. It's hypocritical," she replied, Ichigo nodding. Orihime was always the one to dig deep.

"Makes sense but the words of one is not going to change the minds of an entire world," Ichigo pointed out, Orihime sighing sadly.

"I know, but i think it's best if you at least know that."

Ichigo froze.

"I don't need your pity Orihime," he told her in a slightly angry voice, almost hearing Orihime's smile as it stretched on her lips.

"I know, and I don't pity you. I'm giving you faith."

Ichigo was unable to respond when the phone was taken from his hand, Ichigo looking behind him to Grimmjow who looked to the caller ID then shut the phone angrily, glaring down at Ichigo.

"I thought I told you not to talk to her," he told him angrily, Ichigo frowning as he stood up in the bath and faced him.

"And I thought I told you that I don't care! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't tell me what to do!" Ichigo yelled angrily at him, Grimmjow frowning.

"I own you," he replied simply, Ichigo growling.

"Money can only buy you so much baka. The sooner you learn that you bought me and that you bought everything that goes with me, than maybe you'll learn not everything goes your way."

Grimmjow frowned in displeasure as Ichigo got out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it securely around his waist.

"I don't give a flying fuck you bought me Grimmjow. As far I'm concerned I'm just a toy you'll get tired of and throw aside. So why should those words have any real fucking meaning?" Ichigo hissed in his face, glaring angrily at him before pushing him out of the way.

He jumped back from the door with a yelp when something down stairs exploded, Ichigo looking to the water in the tub as the house shook from the explosions intensity. Grimmjow's eyes became wide as he pushed Ichigo away from the door.

"Stay in here and lock the doors," he ordered, Ichigo only catching a glimpse of the burning wallpaper in the hallway before Grimmjow slammed the door shut behind him. Ichigo was quick to lock it and pull on his pants, not really thinking about the shirt as he shook just slightly. Then he realized something. If there was fire outside and he locked himself in here, he would be trapped if the fire spread. He unlocked the door and instead of running to a safer place, he was glued to the spot in a state of horrified awe as he saw the devastation around him.

The hallway was covered with debris, the once beautiful blue walls were charred, firing licking its way towards him, its red and orange like color slowly advancing towards him. He backed up a step, looking around. The stairway was missing a large chunk of its rail and stairs that were now unrecognizable, Ichigo hissing when a tiny flame on the front of the door sneaked around and touched his bare arm, jumping away and almost falling through a hole in the floor. The smoke was entering his lungs and it burned but he tried to ignore it to the best of his ability, his first violent cough shaking him from his trance. He kept his head lowered, running with light steps around the debris and flames, stopping at the stairs and looking around, his eyes watery and his vision blurred.

"There!" he heard someone yell, instinct guiding him as he ran to his room. The mirror had been shattered from the force, glass all on the floor. A large chunk was embedded into his bed, his reflection blurred within it. Ichigo coughed harshly as the smoke grew thicker, moving on. He ran to Grimmjow's room, his room seeming the least affected besides the door that had fallen off his hinges.

He jumped over it after he felt faint fingertips on the back of his neck, hearing someone curse loudly behind him. His tail stood on end and fear tore through his chest as he ran for the window, not caring for the glass. He heard someone yell "No!" as he jumped through the window, his ears defended by the glass that shattered around him, his eyes shut tight as he fell. His body twisted on instinct, Ichigo feeling like he fell in slow motion as he posed so he would land safely, glass digging into his hands as he landed, the cold grass like ice to his wounds.

He panted but did not stay there for long, getting up and beginning to run, breathing heavily as his lungs tried to expel the smoke, his chest hurting and his hands throbbing painfully, his right foot embedded with glass that he felt but could hardly really acknowledge. The pain seemed to become more and more distant when he ran farther and farther. A slow prickle, cold prickle ran up his back.

The sound of a car starting was loud as it skidded onto the street, the engine thrumming loudly just behind him. His legs burned and the beats of his heart against his chest hurt, his every intake of breath harsh. The car was close and that only made him run harder, Ichigo jumping over a torn down cardboard sign. This wasn't happening.

Ichigo turned into an alley which at the end had a fence, train tracks just beyond it. The sound of a train coming made his heart bleed with dread since once the train came, he would be closed in. The turn gave him a five second head start as the car tried to turn and skidded past the turn, but it was quick to correct itself.

Ichigo jumped onto the fence and climbed as fast as he could muster, reaching the top just as the car pulled up. Ichigo jumped just as the car door opened and the driver let loose a slew of curse words.

Ichigo ran to the tracks but turned halfway, walking quickly backwards, that same cold prickle traveling up his spine. he tried to get a glimpse of the person's face but was blinded by the headlights so he was forced to turn away, his eyes widening as he saw a dark tall shadow in front of him, a hand grabbing his hair to keep him in place as a cloth was pushed up to his face, covering his nose and mouth. He struggled but for only a moment, his eyelids becoming heavy as sleep threatened to overtake him. His body became limp, the hand releasing his hair and catching his body as he fell, his eyes falling closed.

...Grimmjow...


	13. Chapter 13: Almost Time

**Chapter 13**

Grimmjow woke to a sharp electric jolt throughout his chest, his eyes snapping open as he began to cough violently.

"He's breathing!" he heard someone yell, closing his eyes as he tried to sit up, feeling a sharp pain in his side from the movement.

"Lay back down, you'll reopen your wounds," someone told him, a small hand put to his chest.

He took in a deep breath and looked around, frowning when he noticed he was surrounded by six doctor's, the steady beat of the heart monitor heard somewhere behind the mass of bodies. They slowly dispersed, only two doctor's remaining.

A doctor with blonde hair with his bangs covering his left eye leaned slightly over him, Grimmjow on the verge of punching him in the face.

"You scared us for a second! Before I go any further with this situation, do you remember what had happened before you became unconscious?" the blonde asked, Grimmjow frowning.

He remembered very well. What he didn't remember was how became unconscious. After the explosion he had left Ichigo in the bathroom and went downstairs to find two guys standing in what remained of his front door. One had been bald with red tattoo's under his eyes and the other had chin length dark hair that seemed black but had a blue sheen to it, a maroon almost feather like thing connected to his eyebrow and a yellow one to his eyelashes. They wore face masks but their features were very descriptive as if they were made that way so who they encounter would not forget how they looked. Grimmjow clenched his hand into a fist. He defiantly wasn't going to forget.

They had fought but they had swords and though they were elegant and quick he managed to land a few hits. he was about to knock out the baldy then he was surrounded by smoke then he woke up here. He frowned. His memory was very well so the fact he could not remember past then portrayed to show that some type of drug must of been used.

His mouth didn't taste of cotton so he hadn't been drugged with chloroform, so his next best guess it had been in the smoke. He didn't remember getting hit though so the pain in his side made no sense. Unless one of them did that to make the memory of their presence that much more apparent. When did he become everybody's canvas? First Ichi-

Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed the doctor's lab coat, his yelp of surprise gone to his ears as he pulled him down till their noses nearly touched.

"Where's the neko?"

Ichigo woke up to sudden pain in his right hand, jolting awake with a gasp, snatching his hand back from whoever held it, holding it to his chest as he sat up, hissing at a gloomy looking guy with hair that had one side green and the other yellow, his eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"You're awake," he said, backing up a step.

Ichigo growled at him, looking to his hand which was almost fully healed, the glass having been removed. He looked to the guy but thank you was the last thing he wanted to say.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" he asked in a demanding voice, the man turning and walking out of the room in his overly large green kimono like outfit, his steps appearing like he barely even touched the floor.

"Don't turn away answer me!" he barked, his eyebrow twitching when the guy opened an old fashioned shoji screen and walked out of the room he was in, closing the screen silently behind him. He grit his teeth with a growl. When he got his hands on him he was going to murder him. His expression of anger changed into one of recognition when the screen was opened and the short black haired girl he saw from the auction walked in, limping slightly but still with authority and nobility.

"Hey I know yo-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she interrupted him, Ichigo's eyebrow twitching as his respect for her dropped just slightly. Did she have to interrupt him?

"Yeah who's asking," he bit out rudely, putting up the facade his father had taught him to portray in times like these.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, a member of the Nobles of Bastet disciples. I have been waiting for you."

"Grimmjow he was just a neko," Starrk told him tiredly, Grimmjow throwing him a glare as he sat up with some effort, his side throbbing lightly.

"They sent almost an entire army to recover him. He's not just any neko Starrk if they became just that desperate the second try," Grimmjow pointed out, Starrk yawning as he pushed off the wall and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Are you only saying that because they took your precious toy?" Starrk asked, leaning back in the chair, giving Grimmjow a blank though concentrated stare that made him feel like a child.

"Worse things have banged on your door Grimmjow, so why does this one bother you so much?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth angrily.

"He was mi-"

"He marked you didn't he?" Starrk interrupted him, Grimmjow clenching his hands into fists, Starrk snorted.

"No wonder you are so determined to recover him," he said quietly, Grimmjow growling angrily. He felt they should be out looking for him, and he knew that if he wasn't stuck to this bed he would go and look for Ichigo himself.

"The mark has nothing to do with it!"he yelled angrily, Starrk giving him a tired look.

"Grimmjow don't play dumb. You of all should know the consequences of being marked. Your his alpha now, and as his alpha you will do anything to keep him next to you. You even went as far as raping him repeatedly to get him pregnant," Starrk proclaimed, Grimmjow frowning.

"How did you know of that?" Grimmjow growled, Starrk sighing as he closed his eyes.

"It doesn't take a neko to realize how you guard him and treat him Grimmjow. Though they heal, wounds do leave behind scars. You're driven by the same instincts as him now. Why do you think so many have their neko's fangs pulled?"

Grimmjow growled lowly at him but inside he knew he was right. In all of his other's neko's their fangs had been pulled, seeing as how a neko's fangs carry their blood, which when inserted into a human, can drive them to do unreasonable things. Some human's, back when neko were just starting to be sold, had been known to go as far consider themselves neko's, an act that caused a bloody massacre. Many human's were hanged for being claimed of treason against man or witchery, some going as far as claiming they had performed intimate acts with the devil themselves to obtain more power. It took many years before anyone realized it had been a neko's blood that tied them to their mates. Grimmjow could care less.

They had Ichigo, and he wanted him back.

"It's up to Aizen-sama now, Grimmjow. For now just rest, he can't have you crippled every time he turns around," Starrk yawned, shifting in his chair till he got comfortable.

Grimmjow directed his stare from Starrk to his hands, sighing as he laid back against the many pillows behind him. Hopefully he would heal soon.

Ichigo held a steady frown as Rukia explained everything to him, his eyebrow twitching every time she brought up the subject of when he was to conceive. When she finished he had heard enough about history to last him a lifetime, sitting indian style on the steel table he laid on, sighing as he tried to process everything.

"Let me get this straight. I am the reincarnation of the young neko prince who ran away and you have been tracking me for many years, going as far as posing as a to be sold neko and getting sold to a man named Sōsuke Aizen who was in short the worst man alive so you can obtain files of where I lived, escaped only to be captured again, tortured by Grimmjow on Aizen's order's, escaped again and attempted to kill Grimmjow once and failed, tried again, again failed but managed to get me, and now you need me to have sex and conceive with the reincarnation of the man who had fallen in love with the young neko prince so the savior can be reborn and the world will be tuned into your favor."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, panting slightly as he tried to get in all of the oxygen he had lost. Rukia nodded.

"That is correct Ichigo. We have very little time but your room is being prepared for you at this moment," she replied, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"What room?" he asked, Rukia giving him a serious frown.

"Do you expect to conceive on that steel table?" she asked, Ichigo's eyes going wide.

"What do you mean by conceive! I'm not going to have any bodies kid!" he yelled angrily, gritting his teeth when Rukia looked up to him with a disapproving stare.

"You shall! It is the prophecy!" she yelled back, Ichigo's eyebrow twitching as he got up to his knees and waved his fist at her.

"I'm not going too and who made you my mother!" he yelled back, falling onto the floor with a yelp when Rukia kicked him in the chest.

"Fool. Do not think you can forsake the prophecy," she said more calmly, Ichigo standing up quickly, jumping onto the steel table and growling at her, his eyes turning a fiery yellow, Rukia's eyes widening as she took a step back.

"I won't!" he growled, Rukia's eyes turning a light silver as she growled back, their energies sparking as they both fought for dominance in the situation.

"The prophecy is beyond anyone's to control Ichigo! No matter how much you fight against it you won't win!" she yelled, Ichigo growled lowly as his claws extended.

"Ichigo?" he was pulled out of the war, Ichigo's eyes bleeding back to normal as he looked to the door, Rukia's energy like a warm breeze against his skin as his was drawn back.

"Orihime?" he whispered, Orihime smiling as tears built up in her eyes and she ran to him, Ichigo stepping down from the steel table, his expression one of confusion as she ran into his arms.

"I had thought you wouldn't make it. I had been so scared," she whispered against his chest, Ichigo unsure of what to do as he stared down at her. He tugged her away from his chest, looking down at her in confusion.

"What do you mean you thought I wouldn't make it?" he asked, seeing Rukia receded to the door, her steps still holding her natural elegance but seeming a tad hurried.

"You've been asleep for three days, though they think that because your body had to recover. You had been hurt so badly but they wouldn't let me see you till you woke up," she told him in a choked voice, tears falling down her cheeks. Ichigo had never seen her so torn so when he witnessed it he seemed at a loss for words, the fact he had been injured nothing new.

"Wait a second, how did you get here?" he asked, Orihime looking to Rukia who gave her a tight smile.

"She promised I would be able to help when you go into labor."

Ichigo's confusion gave way to dread. He should have known.

Rukia nodded when a man whispered something into her ear, looking to Ichigo.

"Your room is ready."

Grimmjow leaned back slowly, looking to his wound that was seeming to heal more quickly, a frown pulling at his lips. There was only one time where his wounds heal this fast.

Starrk had already got the okay from Aizen, so after some convincing on his part he managed to get out of the hospital, Starrk piloting the private jet they were in on their way to America. They had an area in the city of Kenai in Alaska which was being closely monitored after a reported spotting of Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow sighing as his shoulder wound fully healed, closing his eyes.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on the bed he had fallen asleep on, the red satin sheets almost drenched with his sweat as he mewled softly. He felt hot and was in agony from the slight throbbing pains that were starting in his stomach, rolling onto his side and fisting the sheets. He now knew why they called it a heat. He was thirsty, his throat dry like he was dehydrated even though before he went to sleep he had drank plenty of spiked milk, the main thing Rukia offered him, saying it would make his heat less dreadful. The pain had been dulled but he still throbbed in certain areas, curling into a circle as he held his shoulders, rubbing his thighs together as he tail slapped lazily against the bed. Already he was able to see his own breath

"It will be agony but we will have to wait till the full moon tonight before you are able to be taken," Rukia had told him when he had been drinking the spiked milk, Ichigo having spit it out at what she had said, coughing as he pounded his fist against his chest.

He had felt embarrassed then but now he understood the agony she spoke of, gritting his teeth as he felt tempted to remove the red kimono they had offered him and try to dull the agony just a little, but he felt like he was being watched so he refrained from doing so. He shivered, opening his eyes when he heard the door being opened.

"Orihime?" he asked in confusion, Orihime giving him a small smile as she walked in with a bucket of water and a cup of spiked milk, Ichigo sitting up even though it pained him. Orihime must have seen the small flash of pain over his features because she ordered him to lay down, pulling out a washcloth from the bucket and wringing it. Ichigo felt a brief flash of relief when the cold washcloth touched his forehead, relaxing more fully onto the bed.

"It's going to be alright," Orihime whispered, Ichigo looking to her as she dabbed the washcloth on his skin.

"When did you become my mother?" he asked, Orihime smiling with a shake of her head.

"When you entered the store," she replied in a joking manner, Ichigo snorting weakly.

"I don't want to replace your mother, Ichigo," she told him, Ichigo closing his eyes with a light hum, on the verge of falling asleep. They didn't speak anymore words after that, Ichigo falling asleep once again. Orihime smiled, looking to his closed eyelids, seeing his eyes faintly move behind them.

She hesitated with the cloth, stopping her small dabs as her eyes trailed to his lips. After so long waiting...

She leaned down, touching her lips to his, the kiss lingering. When she pulled away she touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes.

"If only, this wasn't your fate..."


	14. Chapter 14: Touch Me

**Chapter 14**

Ichigo shivered, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His body thrummed with pain all over now, his erection causing him the most pain as it throbbed between his legs. The room had a heavy cloud in it, his arousal a sweet smell that only sent him further into pain. He opened his eyes when the door to the room was opened, seeing Orihime, Ichigo panting as he rose up onto his elbows.

"Please tell me you have pain killers," he panted, Orihime smiling as she walked in, a shorter kimono than the one he wore in her arms, it's color a dark blue and the sash a black silky accessory, Orihime walking into the room along with some type of body paint in her other hand.

"I should have done this sooner but we had to wait till the chosen arrived," Orihime told him as she walked fully into the room and placed the items on the dresser next to the bed. Orihime helped him up from the bed, Ichigo grunting when his legs became weak and he fell against her, Orihime doing her best to hold him, helping him steady himself.

She undressed him, and even though his body was being exposed to her eyes he could hardly feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, his body to hot and into much pain to let him concentrate on anything else.

She sat him on the bed, ignoring his erection as she grabbed his right arm, her eyes concentrated and her hand elegant as she began to paint red chains on his wrist. Ichigo, once she got the first chain done hissed when he felt as if the chain itself dug into his skin, Orihime hanging on tighter to his arm when he tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you," she told him, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"This is the blood of Bastet. It will help increase your chances of conceiving. It will burn i know but just bear with me, alright?" she told him, her words pleading. Ichigo panted as he stared into her eyes, letting her take back his arm hesitantly. She gave him a warm, trustful smile, her grip on his arm loosening.

She painted the chains all the way up to his shoulder, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he felt as if they dug into his skin, feeling the warmth of blood seeping down his arm.

"One more," Orihime promised, Ichigo nodding as she guided him to lay down, her eyes concentrated on his stomach as she began to paint. With the first stroke he felt heat spear his gut like fire as it licked his skin, clenching his hand into a fist. he tried to lift his head and see what she was painting but couldn't his body to weak as he fell back onto the bed.

"What are you painting?" he asked, orihime glancing to his face before looking back to his stomach, her strokes elegant but slower.

"It is a tribal tattoo of your people. Rukia says it is the eye of Bastet, this will allow for Bastet to see if you are the one to birth our Savior," Orihime told him, the brush leaving his skin.

"They say those with this mark, though are not the one she seeks have their souls destroyed so the same mistake would not be repeated," she whispered, Ichigo arched when his body pulsed visibly, looking as if his soul was trying to separate from his body, Orihime watching with sad eyes. Heat spread in his body like fire, Ichigo screaming out in agony as he felt the paint, Bastet's blood, recede into his body, the blood becoming his own. He fell down against the bed when it was over, Ichigo shivering as his body felt on the verge of melting, the chains seeming to have encased all of his body, his heart bleeding in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Orihime whispered as she helped him up to stand, Ichigo falling to his knees before her, Orihime catching him before he could fall fully to the ground.

"It hurts," Ichigo told her hoarsely, his throat dry as if like he was dehydrated, Orihime giving him a sympathetic smile as she helped him to his feet.

"I know Ichigo and I'm sorry," she told him as she grabbed the kimono. The process of putting it on was difficult as his body refused to obey his commands, Orihime sitting him on the bed after their long trial, the kimono sticking to his sweat glistening body. She got the obi and wrapped it around his waist loosely, not wanting to causing him any more pain. She looked over her shoulder when the sound of the door opening echoed in the room, her small smile faltering.

"Orihime leave," he heard Rukia order, Orihime nodding, looking back to Ichigo, giving him a small smile. She helped him lay down before turning away, Ichigo wanting to reach for her receding form, not wanting her to leave. He saw the candle light dance off a tear on her cheek as she walked past the threshold, leaving the room completely. Ichigo curled into a ball, panting lightly as he looked to Rukia, a shadow standing behind her. He had never been so aware of his energy till then, his energy strong and heavy, seeming to push him down further into the bed.

Ichigo's own energy mingled with his, trying to soothe it as Rukia stepped aside and let the shadow enter, turning and closing the door behind her.

The shadow became a man, Ichigo hissing in fear at him. One of his eyes were covered while the other, an electric violet speared him, lust swirling within. He had black straight hair that reached just a tad past his shoulders, his face long, and his grin wide, seeming to hold more malice than Grimmjow's. His tall frame was clad in a white kimono that touched the floor, opposite of Ichigo's black kimono he had worn before. He rose up onto his knees, their energies mixing perfectly but Ichigo could care less, hissing again at him, his erection pulsing as his body released more of it's pheromone to convince him to come closer.

The man's grin widened as he advanced towards him, his steps long, lazy though determined, Ichigo scooting back as he hissed again at him, trying to get him to not come any closer. The man seemed ignorant, walking to the bed and resting a knee on it, leaning in close. Ichigo leaned back, narrowing his eyes.

"Long time no see, Zangetsu," he purred, Ichigo frowning, panting lightly. The man looked to his hair and smirked, looking back to his eyes.

"You changed a lot I see," he said, Ichigo growled lowly at him.

"My name is Ichigo," he panted, the man's smirk becoming that insufferable grin again.

"Nnoitra is mine, and I'll make sure you don't forget it."

Ichigo gasped when he reached beneath his kimono and ran a finger up his shaft, his head falling back as the heat burned hotter.

"No," he panted as Nnoitra slid his tongue up his neck, the appendage long and slick against his skin. Ichigo moaned when he gripped his erection and ran his thumb over the head, his other hand grabbing the back of his head and forcing him to face him, his lips locking with his hungrily. Ichigo melted into the kiss, opening his mouth so Nnoitra's tongue could slid into his mouth, shivering as Nnoitra reached over and untied his obi, letting his kimono fall open completely. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, panting against his lips, mewling when he let go of his erection and pressed the pad of a finger against his anus, Ichigo grabbing his wrist as he bit his lip.

No.

"I'm going to take you hard and dry," Nnoitra husked against his lips, Ichigo shivering as he slipped his finger into him.

"I'm going to fill you up till your eggs drown and your body burns," he husked out, Ichigo rising up a little with a gasping hiss when he inserted his finger farther, his body on the verge of combusting into flames.

"And I'm going to make sure it's my name that leaves your lips," he purred into his ear, Ichigo gasping as he pulled out his finger and pushed him down on the bed, Ichigo panting as Nnoitra climbed on, looming over him intimidatingly, Ichigo looking down to his erection that pushed against his kimono, his insides throbbing at his sheer size, Ichigo's body moving against his will as he spread his legs and reached a hand down, rubbing a finger over his anus needlingly.

"I-" he panted as the guy leaned down and ran his long tongue up his neck, Ichigo's eyes heavy with lust as he put his hands to Nnoitra's sides, his claws extending and digging into his skin. Nnoitra didn't seem bothered by it, nipping his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth, pressing his groin against his. Ichigo's breath hitched as he arched against him, raising his legs so that Nnoitra could rest between his thighs, his body thrumming with his energy as Nnoitra grinded against him, Ichigo gasping as he pressed more against him.

He…

Ichigo mewled when Nnoitra pulled away from the kiss and sat up, untying his obi.

He didn't…

Ichigo ran his hands up his exposed chest when Nnoitra's kimono fell open when the obi was no longer there to keep it closed, groaning when Nnoitra leaned down and kissed him again, his erection hot against his thigh. He arched against him as his tongue slipped into his mouth, his erection pressing against his anus.

He didn't want this.

Ne bit his tongue and Nnoitra pulled away with a grunt, glaring down angrily at him as he touched the tip of his tongue.

"Why you little-" he started but was unable to finish when Ichigo kicked him off of him, Ichigo scrambling away and of of the bed, Nnoitra having fallen off the bed, Ichigo hearing him release a slew of curse words. Ichigo ran to the door and pulled it open, his vision spinning as he tried to hold his kimono closed, stumbling slightly as he tried to run away. He turned a corner when he heard Nnoitra begin to chase him, his legs unable to run anymore as he stumbled down the long hallway, turning another corner only to see a bunch of doors, panting heavily as he put a hand to the wall to steady himself, his energy trying faintly to mingle with Nnoitra's again as he drew nearer, Ichigo stumbling quickly down the hallway. When one of the door's opened he was surprised to come face to face with Orihime who gasped, grabbing him when he almost fell.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly, Ichigo getting back to his feet before looking behind him, hearing Nnoitra draw closer.

"Hide me," he pleaded, Orihime searching his eyes as a worried frown dominated her lips, her eyes darkening slightly before she nodded.

"Not here though, he would find you," she told him as she let him lean on her, helping him walk quickly to a place she considered to be safe.

'The engine room would be the best place," she told him as they turned a corner, a mass of pipes that were connected or wrapping around each other creating a room that resembled a maze, Orihime steadying him again before leading him through the entrance.

"The smell should obscure your's and make it harder for him to find you," she told him, Ichigo's head falling against his chest as his vision span, his body overheating till it would have been fatal for a regular human.

He panted as she guided him, her eyes set and her steps determined, Ichigo barely even to carry himself anymore as his body released more and more pheromones and his erection grew painful, falling to his knees. Orihime gasped when she was almost pulled down with him, holding Ichigo so he wouldn't fall completely to the dirty floor, looking up when she heard Nnoitra's angry growl.

"Ichigo get up, please Ichigo," she pleaded, trying to pull him up even though it proved useless, Ichigo nearly unconscious in her arms.

"Please Ichigo! I need you to get up right now! I need you too! I can't fight him off on my own! Ichigo please!" she sobbed as her fear overran her, Nnoitra's steps heavy as he searched for them, Orihime almost able to see Ichigo's energy as it tried to mingle with Nnoitra's, Orihime' tears falling down her cheeks as she began to drag him, Ichigo's body near lifeless now, his body hot to the touch, Orihime dragging him to a corner, looking over her shoulder, unsure where Nnoitra was as his footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Please work," she pleaded as she opened his kimono, biting her lip as she grabbed his erection, closing her eyes before she lowered her head.

Ichigo came to with a growl, his claws extended as he arched, his body shaking as he came. He relaxed back against the pole with a gasp, panting as he shook, his eyes widening when Orihime's mouth left his still erect member, his mouth falling open just slightly.

"You-" he gasped, Orihime's cheeks burning red, Ichigo looking behind her, his eyes widening.

"Orihime!" he yelled, Orihime about to look over her shoulder but it was too late, her yelp like sirens to Ichigo's ears as Nnoitra picked her up by her hair, her feet dangling off the floor.

"It's too late for you monk," Nnoitra growled, Orihime gasping when he threw her into a pole, Nnoitra looking to Ichigo with an angry, insane glare, Ichigo looking to Orihime who laid lifelessly on the ground, his eyes wide with fear.

She was the reincarnation of the monk he had been almost forced to be taken by?

"You are mine Zangetsu," Nnoitra growled as he grabbed his hair, Ichigo yelping when he pulled him to his feet, his knees knocking together as he tried to keep himself up, his kimono falling open and exposing him to Nnoitra's angered eye.

"You're mine," Nnoitra growled lowly as he forced him to spread his legs, pressing him against a pole as he forced a finger into him, Ichigo gasping as he arched, Nnoitra taking his right nipple into his mouth and bit it harshly, Ichigo groaning as he struggled lightly, Nnoitra thrusting his finger in and out him quickly, pressing another into his body.

"Let your dear monk watch," Nnoitra growled when Orihime had recovered, blood falling down the side of her lip as she screamed for him to stop.

Ichigo grunted when Nnoitra threw him to the ground, pushing against his shoulders in panic when he leaned over him, pressing two fingers into him as he forced him to kiss him, Orihime sobbing as Ichigo tried to push him off of him, biting his tongue again and making Nnoitra pull away, Ichigo's head snapping painfully to the side when he punched him.

"Stop!" Orihime screamed as she threw herself on top of Nnoitra, biting into his ear and tearing off a piece. Nnoitra growled and grabbed her hair, throwing her off of him, blood escaping her lips as she landed on the floor with a gasp.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, yelping when Nnoitra slapped him, removing his fingers as he got off of him, Ichigo sitting up and closing his kimono as he scrambled to get away, looking to Orihime who reached for him with pleading eyes, blood escaping her nose and mouth. The sight made his gut twist and his mind scramble for a way to save her, Ichigo swallowing when he made a choice. Ichigo got on his knees, gritting his teeth before closing his eyes, screaming as loud as he could muster.

"Nnoitra!"

Nnoitra stopped his advancement towards Orihime, looking to Ichigo over his shoulder. Ichigo panted as tears fell down his cheeks, his chest burning as he put his fists to the floor.

"I'll go with you! Just don't hurt her!" he yelled, Nnoitra grinning widely.

"Ichigo no!" Orihime gasped, Ichigo shaking as Nnoitra turned to him, Ichigo clenching his fsist tighter, his blood seeping onto the floor.

"Take me and I won't fight you, I promise!" he yelled pleadingly, Nnoitra chuckling as he began to walk towards him.

"I knew you would give in," he chuckled, Orihime turning onto her stomach.

"Ichigo don't," she pleaded, Nnoitra ignoring her as Ichigo opened his eyes, looking up and meeting hers. For a second he thought he saw a man take her place, the image fading in and out before he closed his eyes again, his eyes burning with tears. I'm sorry.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." The sound of a gunshot was loud, Ichigo jolting and looking up, seeing a shadow in the darkness as Nnoitra's body fell to the floor with a heavy thud, his eye wide as the cloth was loosened, falling over the eye it had covered.

Scars the shape of scratch marks trailed down the side of his face, his eyelid open but no eye inside.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow and Starrk come out of the shadows, Ichigo scrambling to his feet as he ran to him, Grimmjow catching him when he stumbled into him, Ichigo shaking against him as he grabbed his shirt and pressed his tear streaked face into it, holding back his sobs as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him.

Starrk went to Orihime and helped her to her feet, resorting to carrying her when it was apparent both of her legs were broken, Orihime seeming small in his arms as Starrk carried her towards them.

"You alright Ichigo," Orihime asked weakly, Ichigo looking to her. His smile of gratefulness shook when he nodded, Orihime giving him a weak smile.

"Good," she whispered as Starrk carried her out of the room, Ichigo watching them go before looking up to Grimmjow, looking to where he did. His eyes were concentrated on Nnoitra's lifeless body, a steady frown on his lips.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Grimmjow asked stoically, Ichigo pressing himself against him, his open kimono really speaking for itself.

"Just with his fingers," Ichigo told him quietly, Grimmjow frowning in displeasure.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Ichigo nodding his head as he looked up to him.

"It was just his fingers, Grimmjow. I got away before he could do anything else," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow nodding before looking away from Nnoitra then to him, his eyes calming once he finally seemed to realize he was in his arms, pressing him tighter to him before turning them away from the scene, Grimmjow giving Ichigo his coat to cover himself, Ichigo nodding in thanks as he closed his kimono and put the coat on, zipping it up so his kimono would stay closed. They left the engine room, Ichigo held tightly in Grimmjow's arm as he leaned against him, his body seeming to be in too much shock to have the effects of his heat affect him at a higher degree. They walked into the hallway that was full of people, most of them carrying guns as they searched the rooms, Grimmjow holding him closer to him. Some of the men spared them glances but didn't try to dig any deeper, Grimmjow leading him out of the hall. The basement like appearance of the area soon gave way to glorious, royal like furnishing and floors, Ichigo frowning when he saw a man waiting at what appeared to be the entrance of the building, Ichigo moving a tad closer to Grimmjow.

The man turned when he heard them coming, his greys eyes stoic when they turned to Ichigo, though in some strange way he swore he was apologizing to him.

" ," he called, Grimmjow pushing Ichigo behind him as he faced the man.

The man didn't seem offended by the action, Grimmjow nodding to acknowledge him.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, adoptive brother of Rukia. I want to forgive you and your neko for what she and her followers have done, she has yet to acknowledge the fact that the past is of the past. Thanks to Renji Abarai, we were able to track of her moves, though we could do nothing till she actually did something that pushed against our laws," he told them, Grimmjow nodding.

"I want to thank you for the leak of where she resided," Grimmjow told him, Byakuya nodding before moving out of their way, leaving to go talk to a man who held a file in his hand.

Grimmjow led Ichigo out of the mansion, leading him to a private jet that was waiting on a helicopter pad. Ichigo was in awe by it, his grip loosening on Grimmjow as they got in, Starrk and Orihime no where in sight.

"Where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face Grimmjow, gasping when he kissed him. Ichigo's eyes were wide as Grimmjow kissed him the most hungry but gentle way ever, his arms limp at his sides as his tongue slipped into his mouth, Grimmjow putting a hand to his cheek. Ichigo's eyes slowly closed as he let himself be swept away in that kiss, his arms hesitant as they grabbed his shirt, Ichigo fisting the material as he pulled him closer. They stayed locked in that kiss for how long Ichigo didn't know, but when Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, seeing Grimmjow stare down at him like a treasure, Ichigo smiling softly as he stood on his tippy toes and kissed him again, the kiss long but sweet.

"I know you two lovebirds want your sweet time, but I need you to sit down and buckle up, we are about to takeoff," the pilot ordered as he himself got on the plane, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss and was about to shrink away but Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and gave the pilot a mean look, the pilot, whose black spiked hair swayed as he turned, his hair trailing down his back like a porcupine's spikes.

They eventually did sit and buckle up and after all of the events of the day Ichigo felt exhausted, watching the sun that was just starting to wake up, his eyes closing slowly.

It was over.

Rain thudded loudly against the window and thunder roared outside but Grimmjow and Ichigo seemed unfazed by it all, their lips locked as Grimmjow thrusted slowly into him, Ichigo gasping into the kiss as he fisted the sheets. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, his eyes seeming to almost glow in the darkness of the hotel room, Ichigo moaning when he thrusted slow but hard into him, his cock hot inside him as his own body thrummed pleasantly from the heat that radiated all throughout his body, Ichigo's eyes misted with lust.

"Don't leave me again," Grimmjow panted as he thrusted into him faster, Ichigo nodding his head as he bit his lip.

"I won't!" he gasped loudly, Grimmjow grunting as he thrusted harder into him, Ichigo groaning as his claws dug into his skin.

"I won't leave you!" he gasped, biting his lip when Grimmjow began to stroke his erection.

Ichigo came with a gasping moan, his vision flashing white as he arched, Grimmjow grunting as he came into him, resting on his elbows as he touched his forehead to Ichigo's, both of them panting heavily.

"Again," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow groaning as he closed his eyes, rolling off of Ichigo and onto the other side of the bed.

"It's been a week Ichigo, stop being in heat," Grimmjow grumbled, Ichigo smirking as he got up and straddled him.

"My heat ended yesterday."

Grimmjow looked up to him and frowned.

"What do you mean it ended yesterday?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo smirking as he leaned over him, placing his elbows on his chest and his chin on his fists.

"I'm not in heat," Ichigo said in a more clear way, Grimmjow's eyes widening.

"Then why have we been going at it all day?" Grimmjow asked, his expression of surprise turning into a displeased frown.

"He had touched you hadn't he?" Grimmjow asked angrily, bruising Ichigo's thighs with his fingers, Ichigo shaking his head.

"I didn't let him touch me in that way, Grimmjow. I told you that," Ichigo reminded him, Grimmjow's frown easing in intensity.

"Then why?" he asked as he loosened his grip, running his fingers over the already healing bruises.

"I felt like it," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow snorting.

"You're joking me right?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head before pressing his lips to Grimmjow's, the kiss sweet and tender. Ichigo pulled away just slightly, Grimmjow's breath warm on his face.

"I wanted you to touch me."

Author's note: Finished another story yay! I wanted to apologize for any lags or half crapped chapter's, that's usually done when I get lazy or am stressed out. Having a huge family aint easy. Due to demand I will write an epilogue to this. Just think of this story as the fallen series. I know i was mad as fuck when I read the first book.


End file.
